The Count's Lady
by KookiesandKream
Summary: Lady Lucy Pevensie is the daughter of a knight. Edmund Martin of the Western March is an orphaned count. They didn't know each other until Lucy Pevensie's mother dies. They didn't know that they would fall in love with each other, and they also didn't know that a prideful man and two lovers would cause the big mess they get in. AU. EdmundxLucy.
1. Family Woes - Lucy

**HAI. Okay ~ So I found this story buried under a pile of documents - unfinished. It seemed good enough to pick up again and I hope you like it :) It's AU EdmundxLucy and there's also some angsty and hurt/comfort Peter/Susan and also there's some flashback Susan/Caspian :) I have some OCs here, that are members of Lucy and Edmund's families. Oh, and Lucy is fifteen here and Edmund is 17 and there might also be some AU behavior of them~. And sadly, I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. I only own my OCs.  
**

**Chapter****One: Family Woes (Lucy)**

My dreams were quite pleasant, a magical land with many interesting creatures – and a dark person. I could tell he was a boy, by the way he carried himself, but every time I have come to almost seeing him, I wake up.

Right now, I was very disgruntled that my older sister, Catherine, woke me up, when I was dreaming that certain dream, when I could almost see his face.

"Mmmphh" I said, burying myself in my covers more. I hoped that Catherine would leave and let me be, but she stayed where she was, next to my bed.

"Lucy, wake up. We're going to call on the Harlingtons today" Catherine poked my shoulder. I pretended that I was still sleeping.

"Lucy"

I groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. You can't bargain with Catherine when she uses that tone of voice. Catherine flashed me her triumphant smile and flounced over to the armoire, where I put all my clothes.

"Get dressed" she said briskly, as she sorted through my day dresses, "We shall leave in two hours"

I washed my face from the wash basin I place in my side table, and then dried my face, "Is Father going to come?" I asked tentatively.

Catherine's face clouded over, "No…." she said slowly, "Mother said that Father still has some work to do" she placed the clothes she prepared for me on my bed, "I shall see you in an hour" she smiled at me and left the room, but it was not one of her real smiles.

I sighed as I took off my nightgown and put on my clothes, I regretted asking Catherine that question, for it only troubles as all. My father is Sir Peter Pevensie, and my mother is Lady Susan Gently, from what Grandmother tells me, Father and Mother were good friends when they were children and adolescents, and eventually they fell in love and got married and had us.

But the love is mostly gone now, I thought sadly as I combed my hair. It is an unspoken truth that Mother has a lover, and I know Father has been deeply hurt and humiliated because of it. Who the lover is, I do not know, and neither do my other siblings. I think Father knows though, but he just doesn't want to share it with us. They have grown distant over the years, and there are even some rumors when Mother is carrying a child, that is not our father's child.

I left my hair loose, like I always do, and took my coat and gloves that were hanging on a hook. I then left my room, walking down the long hallway and going down the spiral staircase where we used to play in when we were younger. Although when Mother found out, she scolded us from playing there, as she said it was dangerous.

When I reached the family parlor, my little sister, Gael, was sitting on the tall mahogany chair with maroon slip covers, we often regard it as Father's chair, as it is where he always sits and smokes his pipe when we gather together after dinner.

"Good morning Gael" I smiled at her, suddenly, I noticed that her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. She was already dressed for calling, but it was getting mussed because she was curled up in the big chair. "Gael! Whatever is wrong?" I asked with concern as I sat down on the settee next to the chair, grabbing my sister's hand and squeezing it.

Gael sniffled, "Mama and Papa fought again" she whispered softly. "And then Papa left, and he said Mama would be better off moving out of our house and live with –" her eyes grew wide, "he called Mama's lover a bad name"

My face clouded over, I was certainly worried, as to the degree Mother and Father's fights have reached, not caring if either one of their children are in the room, I forced a smile, "Don't worry, Gael, Father most likely didn't mean it" I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and gave it to her, "Here"

She smiled a watery smile and proceeded to blot the tears on her face away. When she gave me back the handkerchief, her face suddenly became anxious, "Will Mama truly leave? Oh, Lucy! Nothing's been right ever since….." Gael trailed off.

I knew what she was talking about of course, it was only four years ago, when I was eleven, when everything came crashing down on us. We used to have an almost perfect family life, until….until that scandal arrived. Father used to have a gardener, Miraz, and his wife, Prunaprismia, was Mother's chamber maid. She was the only one who knew about Mother's bedroom affairs. But Miraz got fired – Prunaprismia got mad, and spread the rumor about. Mother admitted the truth to Father, and he seemed to forgive her, but they became quite cold to each other.

Nothing really changed much with our relationship with Mother, well, except for Catherine and our oldest sister, Anne. They have a much cooler and awkward relationship with Mother since then. Anne is married now, to Sir Leopold Ryans, and they're expecting their first child now. Anne rarely ever visits now, claiming she's ever so busy, but when she uses that excuse, she and Catherine always exchange a look.

Anne and Catherine were very close, even if they have a gap of four years. Now that she's married, Catherine often talks and keeps me company now, whether it's for gossip, reassurance, or just plain anything, but she hasn't been talking about what she and Anne were speculating about. I zoned out of Lucy World and tried to smile at Gael, "Don't worry, Gael, everything's going to be alright"

I didn't even believe what I was saying.

"Promise?" Gael whispered.

"Nothing can be promised from what you want now, Gael" we heard Catherine's grave voice. We didn't notice her enter the room. She looked beautiful as always, with her blonde hair braided to the side, but her face was pale and serious.

Gael whimpered softly and Catherine softened, "Gael, honestly, life isn't just ups and downs, there's also middles, uncertain times, life is not always like fairytales with happy endings or bad endings" she said as she sat down next to me.

"Catherine's right, Gael" I said with a smile that looked a lot more like a grimace.

Gael nodded slowly.

"Why the long faces girls?" I turned sharply to see Mother walk into the room, carrying her parasol. Mother is very pretty, with dark brown hair that reaches almost to her feet. I can see why Father fell in love with her, and why other men did too.

Catherine put out a happy face and smiled, "Nothing, Mother. Shall we go now?"

Mother looked slightly suspicious but nodded, "Alright then. Come on now" Mother led us to the front door and into the carriage waiting for us in the lawn. Gael went in first, then Mother, me and Catherine was last.

The ride to the Harlingtons was uneventful, Mother tried to make small talk but Catherine squashed out every attempt. She has been cold to Mother for a long time. I sighed as I settled myself into the seat.

The Harlingtons were a nice bunch, and I so hoped that this visit would be a nice one.

If I only knew how wrong I was.

**So...hi again. XD So did you like it? Review please :D**


	2. Caspian and his Mistress - Edmund

**Hi! :D So this is the second chapter ~ It's Edmund's POV and I can say that this is NOT the best chapter I've ever written since I don't usually do well in writing a boy's POV. It's shorter than the first chapter, just saying. ~**

**And also thanks for the really nice reviews :D It made my day very much. :D**

**Now, on to the story ~**

**Chapter Two: Caspian and his Mistress – Edmund**

Ah, silence at last. No women talking non-stop about gossip and all that. Grandmother and Aunt Amelia were too busy arguing in the breakfast table, so I was able to slip away quietly to the balcony.

"Eddie, when will Uncle Caspian arrive?"

A voice jolted me away from my thoughts. I whirled around and saw my four year old cousin, Emma. She was holding her doll. Just a random thought: With her white nightgown and long black hair almost covering her face, Emma looked a bit too much like the ghosts in the stories Uncle Caspian told me.

Right. Moving on.

"I don't know, Em. Maybe later, he and Grandmother got into a nasty fight last time, maybe he won't be able to visit. Went off to cool his head" I said.

"But he promised me he'd take me apple-picking by the Scrubbs' orchards!" Emma sniffed and pouted. She then perked up abruptly, "Can _you_ take me apple-picking, Eddie?"

The first thought was, _hell no. _But I couldn't resist Emma's puppy dog eyes so I finally relented, "Fine –"

The sounds of hooves clattering on the ground and the whinnying of a horse made me turn around and look out the window. Thank Aslan! It was Uncle Caspian!

He looked up and saw us, "Hey Ed! Emma!"

"Uncle Caspian!" Emma squealed. Too loudly. I think my ear drums are broken now. She quickly left the balcony, obviously to meet Uncle in the parlor. I followed her, in a more slower pace.

When I reached the parlor, Uncle Caspian was greeting Grandmother with a more dignified air. He spotted me and grinned, "Ed! Good to see you"

I grinned back, "You too, Uncle"

Uncle Caspian and I don't really have an uncle/nephew relationship, even if he is my father's younger brother. We treat each other more like siblings, and Grandmother disapproves of it a lot, but she's just being Grandmother. As usual.

Ten minutes later after a hasty snack, Uncle Caspian and I were on our horses, trotting to the field where we usually fled away whenever the house gets too noisy.

Uncle Caspian's like the dad/brother I've never had, since I'm an orphan. To make the long story short, my parents died when I was younger, that's why I live with my grandmother and aunt and cousins.

Uncle Caspian lives in his own manor, a few miles away from our's. He spends a lot of time there too, not alone, but with women.

We reached the field quickly, and after dismounting, we sat down next to a large tree, our horses, Philip and Destrier left to run around and graze.

"Grandmother's been worrying about you marrying again" I reported to Uncle as I unwrapped my handkerchief where I placed a few pieces of Turkish Delight. One of the few rare instances when I was able to sneak some under Grandmother's nose.

Uncle Caspian tossed back his head and laughed. "Mother needs to stop worrying about it. She only needs to worry about you and getting more heirs"

I rolled my eyes, "Fat chance I'll find a pretty girl in these parts"

"You seemed to like Anne Featherstone back then"

"Oh shut up, Uncle"

"You're blushing, Ed"

"Am not" I grunted. There was no way in hell am I going to admit that I had a teeny tiny crush on Anne Featherstone when I was nine years old.

I changed the subject, "Who was that woman you were with last week?"

Uncle Caspian looked at me, "Which one?"

I squinted as I tried to remember, "Um, the one with the hair that almost reaches her feet, light complexion, pretty"

Uncle smiled mysteriously, "That's for me to know and for you to find out, my dear nephew"

"Is she the one Grandmother and Aunt Amelia were gossiping about? Your mistress? What's her name?"

Don't blame me for snooping.

Uncle was quiet for a few seconds.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" I asked.

Uncle Caspian grinned, "I'm not telling you anything"

"Barter?"

"What?"

"I'll groom Destrier for you, and not appear in your house for a few months, so you can have quality time –" I empasized the phrase, "quality time", – with your ladies"

He looked thoughtful for a few minutes, "Limited details only"

"Very well"

"Her name, it's Susan" he smiled, staring into the horizon dreamily. Gross. Does that really happen when you're in love?

I scrunched my eyebrows, searching my brain for any people with the name Susan that I know. Well, unless it's the old crazy bat down the street who throws half-cooked meat at people, I don't seem to know this Susan of his.

"Susan what?"

Uncle Caspian smirked, "Limited details, didn't I say so, Eddie?"

I scowled. It's fine to call me Ed, but _Eddie_? Too childish for me. "Don't call me that" I grumbled.

Suddenly, we heard the galloping of a horse coming near us, I turned around and saw a white horse with a boy riding on it. Uncle Caspian stood up and went forward, he seemed to know the boy.

When the boy reached us, he quickly dismounted and went directly to Uncle. They had a hushed conversation, my uncle looking distressed as every second went by. Soon, the boy left, riding away.

Uncle Caspian turned to me, his face was a mask, "I must go, can you take Emma apple-picking? I'm afraid I can't go"

I stared at him confused, "Why? What's wrong?"

"None of your business, Ed" Uncle Caspian's voice seemed to be a bit on the hysterical side. Translation: Not a good sign.

He mounted Destrier, "I'll be back soon" he then galloped off.

Strange. What could be wrong? I sighed. I didn't want to go apple-picking, but Emma would tell Grandmother, who'd force me to go. Obviously, I don't have a choice in that matter.

If I only knew what happened – and how it would change my life.

**Okay. I think this is a horrible chapter ._. I don't think I caught Edmund's personality quite well. Opinions? Constructive critiscm is welcome ****J****Review! And you'll get cookies :D**


	3. Tea - Lucy

**Hi! So I'm back with the third chapter =) It's time to go back to Lucy, who has finally finished her carriage ride! XD Hope you like this one. **

**Chapter Three: Tea**

**Lucy's POV**

The carriage came to an abrupt halt in front of the Harlington estate. The driver, a faun and a good friend of mine, Mr. Tumnus, opened the carriage door for us with a smile. I smiled back.

The Harlington estate is huge. It has wide lawns and it even has a mini lake of it's own. Lord Harlington is very much in favor with King Frank, and it's one of the reasons why he has a lot of enemies.

The butler, another faun, led us inside the estate and into the large mansion sitting in the middle. Mother entered the doorway with her usual grace, with Catherine following her. I was about to go in when I noticed that Gael was making no move to go inside.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

Gael shook her head, "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this, Lucy" she whispered.

I smiled assuringly, "Don't worry Gael, let's just focus on having fun now"

Gael nodded, "Okay, Lucy" she smiled at me.

"Good, now come on" I offered my hand for her to take and together we went inside the house.

A few minutes later, we were seated in the parlor with Lord and Lady Harlington and their daughters, Lilliandil and Lola. Both of them are quite older than me, and are very, very pretty. I sometimes wish I was as pretty as them.

"Lady Pevensie, your daughters are blooming quite prettily" Lady Harlington smiled. "Especially dear Catherine, have you any suitors now my dear?"

Catherine smiled and accepted the compliment graciously, "I have a few, but none suit my fancy well, actually Lady Harlington"

"What about you, Lucy, dear?" Lady Harlington asked.

My mind was wandering again at that time so I was quite surprised with her question. "Ummm" I mumbled.

Thank Aslan for Mother, "Lucy's quite young for having suitors yet, Lady Harlington. Sir Pevensie is quite protective over her and any suitors that might come for her"

There was a slight awkward pause when Mother mentioned Father. It is no secret that Lady Harlington is a gossip, and so is Lola. Lilliandil is more docile, and I like her quite a bit more.

Catherine cleared her throat and tried to change the subject, "I have heard that you have been invited to Cair Paravel last month, Lady Harlington?"

Lady Harlington then launched into her story, talking about King Frank and Queen Helen. I noticed Catherine glare at Mother icily before she turned her attentions to Lady Harlington.

I know Catherine has a right to stay mad at Mother, but sometimes she no longer respects her. I've grown to forgive Mother over the years, and so has Gael, but Catherine and Anne have not yet done so. I sipped my tea, _Oh Aslan, please help Catherine to respect Mother again_, I thought.

We continued to chat about other things, I learned that someone had recently tried to poison Lord Harlington. Fortunately, the poison was avoided. I couldn't believe anyone would try to kill Lord Harlington, just because he was a favorite of the King.

I noticed Mother wasn't touching her tea.

Gael elbowed me and I turned to her.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I still have that bad feeling – that something might go wrong"

I stared hard at Gael, whenever she has some sort of feelings like this, nothing good usually comes up after. "Nothing's wrong Gael" I murmured firmly, "Aslan won't let anything awful happen"

"But Aslan let Mama and Papa fight" she said silently.

"Lady Pevensie, you haven't touched your tea" Lady Harlington remarked. "Is there something wrong with it?"

Mother smiled serenely, "Oh no, Lady Harlington, nothing's wrong really" she took the cup and sipped it, "Nothing's wro-"

She abruptly stopped and started to gasp for breath. Everything then went by in a blur. I remember Lady Harlington screaming for help, Catherine quickly jumping up and rushing to our mother's side, and Gael crying. I only felt numbness, I didn't process anything that was happening really. Suddenly I felt someone guide me to out of the house and into the carriage, I didn't know who. It wasn't until I was in the carriage with Gael that I suddenly burst into tears. What happened to Mother? Will she be alright? _Oh Aslan please make sure she's alright!_

I soon fell unconscious.

I woke up, Aslan knows how many hours later in my bedroom. I kept my eyes closed, _Is this all a dream? _I asked myself. I felt someone wipe my face with a wet cloth and I slowly opened my eyes.

It was Anne, she looked pale, and she was biting her lip, but she seemed glad that I was finally awake.

I sat up, luckily, I wasn't feeling dizzy, "Anne? What's wrong? What happened?" I bombarded her with questions.

"You fainted" Anne's voice trembled. "And Father says you, Gael and Catherine are to stay in my house for awhile"

"What?" I was confused, "Why?"

Anne didn't say anything, she just stared at me with sad eyes.

I tried to remember what happened this morning, why I fainted. I remembered Catherine waking me up, and me comforting Gael, then going to the Harlingtons for tea with Mother. Wait.

Mother.

"Anne! Is Mother alright?" I asked, grabbing her hand. "Oh please, tell me she's alright!"

Anne avoided my eyes, "Lucy..." she whispered.

I waited.

"Lord Harlington has enemies...and one in particular tried to sneak in something into Lady Harlington's tea out of spite"

I nodded my eyes wide, trying not to think of the worst.

"They sneaked it in this morning...and Mother was the one who drank it" Anne whispered.

No.

No, no, no, no.

Mother cannot die!

"Is Mother alright? Is she dead? Is she alive?" I screeched. I tried to get up but Anne restrained me.

"Lucy, calm down, we don't know yet. The doctor's still with her" Anne murmured, "Keep hope that she'll live, Lu, just keep hope"

I nodded, "I will, Anne"

Just then, the door banged open, and a shaky Catherine entered. She looked at us with wide eyes, I knew from her expression that she was gone. But I had to make sure.

"Mother?" I managed to say, "Is she alive?"

Catherine avoided my eyes and looked at Anne instead, "Mother's gone" she said softly.

NO.

I heard a loud agonizing scream, and I realized it was me. I broke down sobbing, while Anne held me and tried to soothe me. I didn't know if Catherine was still in the room, but I didn't care.

Mother was dead. She was gone.

I couldn't believe it.

_Why Aslan? Why did you take her from us?, _I thought miserably as tears streamed down my face.

My mother was gone. Lady Susan Pevensie, my dearest, most loving mother, she was dead. Already cold in her bed. She won't be able to speak to me again, or hug me, or kiss me, or tell me everything is fine.

I hoped this was nothing but a horrible dream.

**Okay...so is it good? I think I kinda rushed with this chapter but I hope it's good enough. Again, review!**


	4. Caspian and Susan- Edmund

**Hi! So this is the fourth chapter of "The Count's Lady". :) Hope you like it!  
**

**Chapter Four: Caspian and Susan – Edmund**

I was reading some old boring book in my room when I heard a knock at my door. I tossed the book away before saying, "Come in"

Uncle Caspian strode in. He looked really tired, and there were dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes were red. What the hell? Uncle Caspian was crying?

I didn't know he could cry.

"Uncle?" I said.

"Come on, we're going to the ale house by Knights Street" his voice was hoarse. I hadn't seen him since two days ago, when he left in a hurry.

"Did Grandmother allow you to take me?" I raised my eyebrows. But anyway, even if Grandmother didn't allow him, I'd go, anything to escape this house of women.

"She's at the Scrubbs right now, and your aunt is asleep" Uncle Caspian said. "So are you going?"

"Sure"

In five minutes, we were outside the house and galloping down the road. We passed the crazy old Widow Susan who threw some pieces of beef after us, screaming, "Food! Food! Food!"

I can see why her sons left her, she's a danger to anyone. I wonder where she gets all those pieces of meat she throws. She must throw at least one pound a day, since the street where our house is located is a busy one.

The ride was silent, and in ten minutes we reached the ale house in Knights street. A few stable boys took our horses to the stable, and then we entered the dingy bar.

We sat down in a table right next to the counter, near the window, and Uncle Caspian ordered two bottles of beer. When the beers were brought to us, he chugged all of it down in one gulp.

"Whoa, Uncle" I chuckled, "I don't want to get you home drunk, slow down"

Uncle Caspian looked straight at me, "She's dead"

I stared at him.

"Who's dead?"

"Susan"

"Didn't we just passed by Widow Susan? She threw a few chunks of beef at you, you know"

"Not that old bat. I mean Susan, the one I told you about" Uncle Caspian's voice broke.

"Oh"

Should I say condolences? Or give him a pat on the back? Or say, "There, there, everything's going to be alright". _Oh be serious, Ed_, I scolded myself in my mind.

Awkward silence.

I cleared my throat, "Umm, how did she die?"

"Poison"

"That's horrible"

"I know"

Silence.

Uncle bought another bottle of beer. "You know, the first time I saw her was in Cair Paravel – she was sixteen back then"

I nodded, "What was she doing there?"

"Visiting Sir Pevensie, he used to live in Cair Paravel with his family" Uncle Caspian's voice sounded bitter. "But enough about that Pevensie"

"So...did you start to become friends when you saw her?" I asked cautiously. I wondered if he'd start to sob or something when I jump to a touchy subject.

"Yeah" Uncle Caspian waved for the bartender for another bottle of beer.

Okay...Uncle was kinda going overboard with the beer.

"That's your third bottle" I said flatly.

Uncle sighed deeply and placed a hand over his heart in some sort of grand gesture, "Someday, my nephew, when you have lost a love, you shall become like me"

"A dramatic person?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I killed it.

He glared at me after draining the third bottle, looking very drunk, "Edmund, let me emote in peace"

Yeah he's drunk alright. Since when did Uncle Caspian _emote_? I mean seriously.

I hadn't drunk my beer yet, but I didn't have to, because Uncle grabbed it and started draining it down his throat. Looks like somebody's going to have a hangover.

"You don't mind, right?" he waved the empty beer bottle over his head.

Yeah I don't mind. You've already drunk it anyway.

I nodded, and Uncle grinned. He waved his hand, "Now I would like to tell you a story"

He started on a retelling of his and Susan's first meeting, which involved a rose, and with him masquerading with an accent.

"And then my dear nephew, she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek" Uncle swayed on his seat as he grinned like a cat that got the mouse.

"Right" I said absent-mindedly as I watched him drink another bottle. This is really getting out of hand.

"Uncle Caspian, I think that's enough with the drinks" I said firmly.

Uncle waved his dismissively, "Don't worry about me, Ed"

"You'll get a hangover"

"Who cares?"

"I do. I don't want to be the one who will explain everything to Grandmother and be the one to drag you home" I said.

Apparently, Uncle wasn't listening, his gaze moved to a young woman with a cloak talking to the bartender.

"Yes, yes, twelve crates, I expect them tomorrow, you'll get your pay tomorrow, after the -" the woman's voice cracked a bit, "- After the funeral"

Funeral? I looked at the young woman more closely, she had long dark hair that reached to her waist, and she was slender. Come to think of it, she looked like the Susan girl Uncle Caspian was talking about, except this one looked way younger.

Suddenly the woman turned to us; I realized that unlike Caspian's Susan, she had blue eyes instead of brown ones. She glared at Uncle, "You dare come here?" she demanded. "You are not welcome to come to her funeral if that's what you want" she then turned around and swished away.

Uncle seemed to sober up slightly and he sighed.

"What was that about?" I demanded.

"Susan's family doesn't like me you know" he said flatly. I could see there was more to the "family doesn't like me" part, but I didn't ask. He might cry.

Hey, you never know.

"Ed, can you do me a favor?" he asked suddenly.

"Depends on what it is" I replied.

"You know where the Pevensie mansion is?"

"Yup"

He leaned in closer, talking in a whisper, "I'm sending flowers tomorrow, you know, to show my respects. Obviously I can't go in, so I need someone to do it for me"

"That someone is me, right?"

"Yeah"

"What do I get in return?"

"You can take back what you said two days ago about grooming Destrier" he bargained.

Seemed to be a fair deal, "Fine, but you're going to send me a month's supply of Turkish Delights" I grinned.

He smiled sadly, "Alright. And also, don't tell who sent those flowers, alright? Unless you want to be kicked out unceremoniously"

"Sure"

At that, Uncle gave one last smile and his eyelids drooped. He fell headfirst on the table.

Great. Awesome. Wonderful.

At least he'll have a hangover tomorrow.

**Hi again! ^_^ So what do you think? I know there's not enough Suspian but ._. Review please! **


	5. The Boy with the Roses - Lucy

**Hi again! Back to Lucy! ^_^ She and Ed are gonna meet in this chapter now! And also thanks for the awesome reviews ^_^  
**

**Chapter Five: The Boy with the Roses - Lucy **

I absent-mindedly wiped the tears from my face away as I stood in front of Mother's coffin. She looked so serene laying there, her black hair framing her face. She was wearing a white dress, and she was holding a white rose. She was still beautiful, even in death.

"Lucy?"

I turned around and saw Catherine standing behind me; she was wearing a narrow high-necked black dress. There were dark circles under her eyes.

"Yes, Catherine?" I asked.

"I'm going to go to bed now, Father's going to come home for lunch after his meeting with the police, and Anne and Leopold are going to come by later" she said softly.

I nodded, "Alright, I'll stay here. You need your rest"

Catherine smiled sadly at me. She brushed her hand softly on my cheek and then left.

She really needed the rest, as she was up all night and all day yesterday, planning and taking care of everything. Anne had flitted in to help, but she had her own responsibilities at her home. Catherine's the mistress of the house now, since Mother's gone.

I sat down on the bench in front of the coffin shakily. It still seemed like a terrible dream to me. When Father found out, he didn't cry at all. He just sat down on the couch and pulled at his hair. Gael still hasn't said anything. She's still in shock, and so are we all.

The light that was already flickering and threatening to be put out in our family is gone now. All because of Mother. She caused the light to flicker, and she put it out too. I felt a thread of anger towards her that I hadn't felt before.

She was the reason our family became a mess. She was the reason why we have all drifted away. She was the reason I no longer felt hope.

It was Mother's fault.

But the anger quickly left me, and it soon turned to terrible sadness and misery. Hard sobs wracked my body as I rocked back and forth. _What have I done to deserve this?_ I thought.

Suddenly I felt an arm place itself around me; I looked up and saw Father. I cried harder and buried myself in his chest.

"Shh, Lu, don't cry" he whispered into my hair as he rubbed circles into my back comfortingly.

"Why did she have to die, Father? Even if she did make many mistakes, why?" I murmured into his chest.

Father pulled away and looked me in the eye, his blue eyes were exactly the same shade as mine, "Lucy, remember that Aslan has a plan for all of us. Your mother died before it really was her time, but she's in peace now, she's in Aslan's Country"

Aslan's Country. It was the place where all the dead go. But with Mother's faults would she able to go there?

"Do you think she'll really go there?"

Father sighed, "Only Aslan knows. But let's just hope, okay?" he smiled at me.

I nodded as I wiped my tears away.

"Good girl" he smiled at me sadly then stood up, "I'll be in my study, Lu"

"Okay"

Father leaned in and kissed my forehead before leaving. I was alone again, with my thoughts.

It would be so wonderful if Mother would appear and say that it was all just a joke. My brain has accepted it, but my heart still hasn't.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around until someone cleared their throat.

It was a boy; well he seemed to between a boy and a man actually. He had dark brown hair that looked almost black, and I could say the same with his eyes.

I stood up, "Yes?" I tried to compose myself; it wouldn't be good for anyone to see me so broken from outside the family.

"Umm…" the boy said awkwardly. He was holding a bouquet of roses, I wondered if he was one of Catherine's suitors.

"Are you looking for Catherine?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, actually, someone sent me here, to add these flowers for Lady Susan" his eyes glanced at the coffin behind me.

I smiled, "Thank you" I was curious on who sent him, "Who sent you?" I took the flowers from him and placed it on the bench.

The boy shrugged, "Don't know. I just got sent to do it"

I nodded. "Thanks again"

He smiled at me, "Anytime, Miss…"

"Lucy" I supplied. "My name's Lucy"

"Edmund"

It had been exactly two days since I met the boy – Edmund. Whenever my thoughts weren't about Mother, it was about him.

I noticed that he was very handsome, he seemed mysterious, and he intrigued me quite a lot. I didn't tell the others about him delivering the roses for Mother, but when I told Father about the roses during dinner, he got a dark look and I noticed Catherine look at him strangely.

Something's really up.

Gael was quiet the whole time, poor dear, she was always close to Mother, and I know she was having a hard time realizing she's no longer here anymore.

Father then told us he was sending us to Anne's home, in the Western March. He said it was a respectable neighborhood, but his mouth curved like it usually did when he was displeased.

"Anne's home is near the Scrubbs' manor isn't it?" Catherine had asked, looking displeased.

Father nodded, "It's for the best. Anne would take good care of you"

"Why can't you take care of us here, Papa?" Gael asked suddenly.

Father then had this stern look in his eyes, "I'm going back to Cair Paravel, the King himself has offered me a position in his Council. It would also be easier with the investigation if I was there. Your grandmother is returning to live here, along with your great uncle Diggory and great aunt Polly, children would only be a bother to them, so that's why you're going to Anne's"

I realized he only used this stern look when he talked to Gael. But why though? I sighed. Our family, is never neat. Always messy.

"When shall we leave?" I asked.

Father said the day after tomorrow would be most suitable, as we were going to bury Mother on Wednesday. Now it's Friday, and everything's been packed, we're all set to leave. Father will leave for Cair Paravel himself tomorrow.

"Lucy, it's time to leave now" I heard Catherine's gentle voice from the door.

I stood up and took one last look around my room, a room that I might not see for a long time. Who knows how long I would be staying at Anne's home?

I didn't realize I was standing there, staring into space until I heard Catherine say something again.

"Come on, Lucy"

I turned around and followed her down the stairs; Gael was waiting for us by the steps. In her arms was her cat, Klutzy.

"Ready?" Catherine asked.

Gael nodded uncertainly. Together we walked down the hall and to the doorway. Father was waiting for us outside.

He hugged each one of us and kissed our foreheads, but I noticed that he didn't hug Gael as long as with us. He smiled at us, "Don't worry, girls, I'll visit if I'm not busy at Cair Paravel"

Catherine nodded, "We'll miss you, Father"

"And so shall I, girls"

He then watched us as we got into the carriage and ride off. I looked back once, to cast a glimpse of my home.

**So how was it? I hope you liked it ^_^ Next we'll have more Ed/Lu interaction. **


	6. At the Apple Orchard - Edmund

**Okay! Sixth chapter ^_^ Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Six: At the Apple Orchard – Edmund**

I watched my cousins, Emma and Alice race ahead to the orchard, as I lagged behind with my sometimes annoying friend, Eustace Scrubb.

You know, I just hang out with him sometimes because Grandmother makes me. "You need to be friendly with the neighborhood" she rasped. She always talks as if she's in her deathbed. But I do believe she's still far from it.

She and Aunt Amelia socialize a lot, except they don't go to the Ryans to call, and of course, unless they don't want to be pelted with meat, they don't go to Widow Susan as well.

"Say, Edmund have you heard about the poisoning of Lady Pevensie? Alberta says that the Harlingtons should be sued, not testing the tea first, and Harold says that Lord Harlington should be ousted at once, due to the gross and deadly incident" Eustace prattled on.

"Well, the Harlingtons didn't know that there was going to be poison in the tea" I said fairly.

"They were surely aiming for Lady Harlington, and she might've known, traded cups with the Lady Pevensie, Alberta said. It's been known she's jealous of Lady Pevensie's beauty" Eustace said.

I shrugged, "The council will find a way"

The Scrubbs' orchards were at the back of their manor, facing the Ryans' mansion. From where we were standing, I could see the front of their home quite clearly. I could see a carriage coming to a halt in front and Lady Ryans waiting to greet it with a grave expression.

I remembered the woman in the ale house a few days ago, now I knew why she looked so familiar. It was Lady Ryans! She must be related to Lady Pevensie, that's why they look quite alike.

"Say, Eustace are Lady Ryans and Lady Susan Pevensie related?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes, Lady Pevensie's her mother actually" Eustace replied.

Waaaait. Uncle Caspian didn't say he was sleeping with a _married _woman. The man Lady Pevensie was sleeping with was my own uncle. Lady Ryans acted like that because she probably knew, of course, she has a nose like a badger. If badgers seek gossip that is.

"How many children does Lady Pevensie have?" I asked.

"Four, Lady Ryans of course, and there's three younger, Catherine, Lucy and Gael" Eustace answered immediately.

I didn't know Eustace was a social person. I mean, he's always buried under some book or another and talking about useless facts that can even make the smartest professor snore in five seconds.

"How did you know all of that?" I inquired, "By Aslan's mane are you some sort of secret socialite?!"

Don't blame me, it's very possible.

Eustace turned red and glared at me, "For your information" he snapped, "Alberta knows almost everything that goes around Narnia, and she talks about it every supper time, that's why I know"

I chuckled and patted him on the back, "No need to get so worked up about it"

He narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't say anything.

Later, Eustace left, saying that he had swordsmanship lessons with Repicheep. I remembered the look on his face when he realized that he was going to take lessons with a mouse. But Repicheep's real good, one of the best really.

I didn't have much to do right now, I don't really like apples much. Ever since I got sick after eating a few dozen in one day, I've hated them.

A rose bush bloomed in the corner. White roses. I remembered the girl, Lucy. She seemed really sad when I met her. _Of course she's sad! Her mother just died! _My mind slapped me. Wait, how do minds slap you in the first place? Oh well, maybe Eustace has an answer to that, as always.

I suddenly heard voices coming into the orchard. I recognized Lady Scrubbs' high and reedy voice, followed by three other voices, also of women, and Eustace's squeaky voice.

Wait, I thought Eustace had lessons?

Soon, they emerged from the side entrance. Lady Scrubb and Eustace were accompanied by a short woman and two girls. With a jolt, I realized that one of the girls was Lucy.

"Ah, Lord Edmund, you're here. As well as your nieces, I see" Lady Scrubb said.

Of course you see them. You're not blind, right?

"Lady Scrubb" I greeted her with a forced smile. "I thought Eustace had lessons with Sir Repicheep"

"Ah yes" she said briskly, "Sir Repicheep came down with a cold, poor dear, so I thought Eustace can accompany Lady Lucy and Lady Gael to the orchards, their maid, Amy, is too busy with them moving in so she's just taking them here" she waved a hand to the others. I guessed that Lady Gael was the girl standing next to Lucy, and that Amy was the short woman.

After that, Lady Scrubb went off with a smug smile with Amy following. I realized she might be up to some match-making business. Poor Lucy. If Lady Scrubb keeps this up she'll have to marry that little squirt.

Eustace looked uncomfortable. Emma and Alice drifted off from where they were playing and came over.

"Hi!" Emma chirped.

Lucy smiled at her, "Hello" she turned to me, "Edmund! I didn't know you were a count…"

I chuckled, "Well, now you know"

She smiled back, "Anyway, this is my sister, Gael"

Gael smiled at me shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Gael. This our my cousins, Emma and Alice. And I suppose you met Eustace already" I said.

Soon, Gael, Emma and Alice went off to pick apples and Eustace fell asleep under one of the trees. Don't know why he fell asleep, but it'd be nice to prank him when he's deep into it. Note to self: Prank Eustace after Lucy and her sister leaves.

"So, Lucy, you're visiting your sister, I presume?" I asked as we walked through the trees.

"Actually, we're staying with her until Father sees fit..." she trailed off and bit her lip.

You know, I have to admit, she looks cute.

Wait Edmund, stop that. You can't start crushing on her.

I nodded, desperately trying to search in my mind for any topic, "Umm, do you like horses?" I blurted out.

Damn you Edmund. That's a horrible question.

Great. I'm going crazy, talking to myself

Lucy smiled, "Oh yes! Gael and I go riding all the time back home"

I grinned back at her, "Me too, my uncle and I ride all the time"

"Can you tell me about your family, Edmund?" she asked.

I don't really like this question a lot.

"Well, I live with my grandmother, aunt and the girls. My uncle – Caspian – visits often. My parents are dead"

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked" Lucy replied. "You have had it harder than me, I only lost Mother, yet you seem so happy. I'm almost always miserable after what happened"

I shrugged, "They died when I was younger, so I couldn't remember them" I tried just one lucky shot, "And you don't need to be miserable. I'm here" I said cheekily.

Lucy blushed. "Maybe so" she said playfully.

One point for Edmund Martin. Uncle would be proud of me.

An hour later, Lucy and her sister were about to leave, as she was gathering her cloak, I had an idea.

"Hey, Lucy" I called.

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Do you want to go riding tomorrow?"

She blushed again, and she smiled shyly, "Of course"

"Alright, I'll be outside your sister's house"

She grinned, "I'll be waiting"

Uncle Caspian would've given me a trophy if he was here now.

**So how was it? I think I kinda rushed it ._. Review guys! :D**


	7. Riding - Lucy

**So…HAI *does Stitch imitation* Thanks for the reviews ^_^ Shoutout to Empress of Fiction and PopRockShawty =D**

**Since I'm in a good mood, I decided to update TWICE. :D**

**Chapter Seven: Riding – Lucy**

I mulled over my thoughts as I sat on the front balcony of Anne's mansion. It had a clear view of the orchard, and I remembered quite clearly the exchange between Edmund and me yesterday.

I told my new maid, Mrs. Beaver, about Edmund last night, and she told me that Edmund was obviously flirting with me.

I wondered why he would flirt with me, I mean Gael's even prettier than me, and so is Catherine. I couldn't take him away from my thoughts, even if I would try which unfortunately, I wasn't trying to do.

Brushing a lock of my hair away from my face, I thought about him asking me to take a ride with him. I had constantly gone back to that memory since last night, and it had made me feel all fluttery inside. I couldn't positively wait to go riding with him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Lady Pevensie?" I heard someone call from below. I looked down and saw Edmund sitting astride on a fine brown horse. He grinned up at me. I smiled back.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted.

I ran back to my chambers to get my cloak, then to the stables to get Penny, a beautiful mare the color of a bright copper penny, hence the name.

"Mr. Beaver, please tell Anne and Catherine that I'm out riding, and not to worry, I'll be back in a few hours" I told Mr. Beaver as I climbed up Penny. Mr. Beaver is the stable hand (AN: Is that what they're called? O.O I can distantly remember a book where the manager of the stable or something is called a stable hand), who was also the gardener and all around grounds man.

"Of course, dear" Mr. Beaver smiled warmly, "Have fun with your ride there now!"

I smiled and waved goodbye at him as I trotted off to the grounds and out of the gates. Edmund was of course, waiting outside.

"Hello, Edmund" I greeted him with a smile.

He smiled back; "Hello Lucy, it's nice to see your beautiful face again" he winked.

I blushed and looked at my hands that held onto the reins, then I looked up again, Edmund was watching me, a smile still on his face.

"What makes you think I'm beautiful?"

Darn Lu. I winced as I realized what I just asked.

Edmund's smile faded slightly, "Why, Lucy, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

I raised my eyebrows, "Catherine's prettier than me"

"I've seen your sister, yes she's pretty, but to me, you're always more beautiful than her"

I could feel my insides melting and a blush prickle my cheeks. I desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Where are we going?" I asked, changing the subject, but I could still feel myself blushing.

"I don't know, we can just go riding around the village"

I nodded, "Alright"

Near the bend in the road, we approached by a small shack, and a woman suddenly got out, hauling a large sack.

"Lucy, we should ride faster right now" Edmund's voice was laced with amusement.

I was confused, "Why?"

"Trust me, you'll find out" he replied as he urged his horse into a gallop. I followed suit.

When we got closer to the shack, the woman saw us and started throwing something at us, while yelling, "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!"

I realized she was throwing pieces of beef. Weird.

As we went through the bend, I couldn't see the woman anymore, and Edmund slowed his horse down to a trot.

"Who was that?" I asked amazed as I kept up with him.

"Crazy Widow Susan" he replied with a grin. "She's always like that"

At the mention of the name "Susan", my heart dropped. Whenever I remembered Mother, I wanted to cry. I bit my lip to keep the tears in.

Edmund seemed to realize it and pulled his horse closer towards mine so that we were riding side by side. He touched my arm, "Hey, Lu, don't cry, you know, my uncle once said that it's better to remember a person and laugh about the moments you shared than to cry when you remember them"

I turned to look at him and I smiled slightly, "I'll remember that…thanks Edmund"

He smiled, "Good, now come on, I've got a place in mind where we can sit"

I nodded, "Okay"

In a few minutes, we reached a meadow. It really was a nice place. Edmund dismounted first, and then helped me down from Penny. When he held my hand, the fluttery feeling came back, and another blush came to my cheeks.

_Stop blushing, Lu_, I scolded myself, _it's going to be so obvious that you like him._

Soon we were sitting down by a huge tree, talking and laughing like we were old friends.

I plucked some grass from the ground, "You know…" I murmured, "I wish I could stay like this forever"

Edmund leaned back on the tree and looked at me, "Why?"

I shrugged, "It's so peaceful, not like my life. We Pevensies don't really have the best family relationship…"

Edmund nodded somberly, he then grinned cheekily and winked, "So you'd want to stay here with me forever?"

I laughed, "Maybe" I teased back.

He smiled at me, "I wouldn't mind either, staying here with you forever" he said softly.

I looked up sharply; did I hear what I just heard? My heart was thumping madly, "Pardon?"

"Nothing" Edmund shook his head, but I could see his cheeks reddening.

Okay…I felt a little bit disappointed.

I brushed a strand of my hair over my ear, "So, I believe a handsome lad like you would have a lot of beautiful girls fawning over you" I smiled to say I was teasing.

He laughed, "Well there are a few" he admitted. "But they aren't really my type"

I leaned in closer, "Then what kind of girls are your type?"

I felt nervous really. Damn you Lucy Pevensie, why did you even have the nerve to do – and say – that? You only knew him for just a few days, darn it!

His brown eyes locked with mine, "Girls just like you, Lucy Pevensie"

"Girls just like me?"

"Yeah, but those girls would be nothing compared to you"

**O.O Okaay. I felt that I just rushed through this to be honest. Review :D**


	8. Little Eddiekins has a Crush - Edmund

**So let's go back to Edmund shall we? :3 Thanks for all the support! I love you all XD..I think..XD **

**Chapter Eight: Little Eddiekins has a Crush – Edmund**

**Edmund's POV**

To be completely honest, sane Edmund wasn't in control of my mind when I said that. Impulsive Edmund was the one who said that, and then meanly ran away, leaving the sane Edmund behind, facing the consequences, which he was surely taking in great stride.

In other words, I was beyond nervous and freaked out. Sure, I admit it, after thinking about it last night, that I liked her, but really impulsive Ed? Why did you have to do this to me?

What did I just say to Lucy Pevensie?

Lucy leaned back on her heels, biting her lip.

I hate you impulsive Edmund, I hate you so much.

"Come again?" Lucy's eyes widened and she looked like she didn't catch what I said.

"Come where?" I asked, feebly trying to make a joke.

Lucy giggled, "You do know I still heard what you said…"

I grinned, desperately trying to act cool, "And?"

She didn't say anything back, she simply smiled, a light blush on her cheeks. She looked so beautiful sitting there that –

Shut up Edmund.

I looked up, to hide the fact that my cheeks were going red. I realized that the sky was growing dark. I stood up, "Come on, Lu, it's getting dark" I offered my hand to help her up.

"Yes, it is getting quite dark" she took my hand then stood up, brushing dirt off her skirt.

The sun was almost disappearing from the horizon when I took her back to the Ryans mansion.

She turned to look at me, "Thanks, Ed, I really enjoyed this afternoon" she smiled shyly.

"No problem, I had fun too" I said.

I didn't expect what happened next really. My thoughts were wandering to asking her again sometime to take another ride with me, so I wasn't really paying attention to her actions. I only realized that she kissed my cheek when she pulled away.

It was already a bit dark, and I was glad enough, since I could feel my cheeks were hot. I stared at her for exactly thirty seconds.

"Umm…ahhh" I stuttered, "Good night, Lucy"

She wasn't looking at me when she said good night, and she abruptly left, urging her horse to a trot as she went inside the gates of the Ryans mansion.

What the hell did that kiss mean?

The following day, I was sitting on the same meadow by myself. I was thinking about where on earth was Uncle Caspian. I hadn't seen him for a few days, ever since Lady Pevensie died, which made my thoughts to turn to Lucy.

Lucy.

My mind kept repeating when she kissed me. To be completely honest to myself, I haven't felt anything like that before. I mean, sure, a few girls kissed me before, but they didn't make me feel the way I felt about Lucy.

What is this disease? No offense to Lucy, but she makes me feel weird, all fluttery and stuff, God, that phrase sounds so _girly_, eww Edmund, eww.

"Ed, you look so serious right there, you know that?" a voice from next to me made me jumped. I looked up, it was Uncle Caspian.

"Uncle! Where've you been this days? You've left me alone with the _girls_" I made a face.

Uncle Caspian laughed and sat down next to me, "Well, I think you had your time yesterday occupied with Lady Lucy Pevensie. Pretty girl, isn't she?"

I felt my face turn hot, but suddenly, the name "Pevensie" got me another thought. "Pevensie? She's related to Susan Pevensie, isn't she?" I said slowly.

Uncle Caspian looked only a bit uncomfortable, he nodded, "Yes, but I don't really remember their relationship in the Pevensie family"

"Oh, I don't know" I said sarcastically, "Maybe Lucy is Susan's daughter?"

Uncle Caspian stared at me, "How did you know that?"

"Eustace is a secret socialite you know"

"He is?"

"He knows everything"

"That proves that he has a girly side"

I realized he was trying to distract me, "Don't change the subject" I said tersely, "Why didn't you tell me that you were sleeping with a _married _woman?"

"I forgot?" he lied weakly with a grin.

I snorted, "Yeah, right. No wonder Lady Ryans seemed to have her buttons pushed when we saw you"

"I didn't think you'd approve of it"

"You think?"

"But she's dead now" Uncle Caspian said brightly, then he realized what he said and his face fell.

"So she did marry Peter Pevensie?"

"Obviously"

"Right"

"They had four daughters, Anne, Catherine, Lucy and Gael" Uncle Caspian sighed wistfully, as if he wished _he _had those children with Susan.

But that won't work, if _he _was Lucy's father, I can't court her.

"What was that, Ed?" Uncle Caspian was grinning.

Oh no, I didn't realize that I actually said that out loud. "Nothing" I said quickly.

"Edmund…." Uncle Caspian said slowly, still grinning. I wonder how he can talk and grin at the same time.

"What?" my eyes were on the ground.

"Do you like Lucy Pevensie?"

Yes.

"No. She's just my friend"

"Really?"

"Honest?"

"Yeah"

"Swear on Aslan's name?"

I hesitated for a bit, "Uhh –"

Uncle Caspian broke me off, "You hesitated" he grinned.

"So?"

"That means you like Lucy"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes" Darn. Uncle Caspian got it again.

He laughed, "Got you there, Ed" he suddenly pretender to be tearing up, "Oh my little Eddiekins is growing up, he wuvs Lucy Pevensie"

I rolled my eyes at him, "There's still a line between love and like" I pointed out.

"Oh, so you _do _like her more than as a friend?" he asked.

"A little" I admitted. Uncle Caspian snorted. "Fine, I like her" I snapped.

"Why Ed, that's the first girl you admitted to me that you like" Uncle Caspian said thoughtfully. "So do you plan to court her?"

"Huh?"

Uncle Caspian rolled his eyes, "Do. You. Plan. To. Court. Lucy. Pevensie" he said, spacing the words in an exaggerated way.

"Honestly? I want to, but I don't know how" I admitted. Impulsive Edmund returned. The impulsive, yet honest Edmund, that is.

"Well you should court her, before somebody catches her" Uncle looked forlorn as he said that.

I realized that he was probably thinking about Lady Susan Pevensie. He wasn't able to catch her, as Pevensie already had her. Poor Uncle. But I'm not sorry that he wasn't able to marry Lady Susan. How would I court Lucy then?

God, Edmund, stop with those thoughts about courting her. I like the sane Edmund better, you know? The more controlled Edmund.

But that doesn't necessarily mean that I fully regret what I said to Lucy.

**So….you like it? :) Pleaaase tell me what you guys think :D**


	9. Secrets and Packages - Lucy

**Hi! :D So here's chapter nine =) Enjooy!**

**Chapter Nine: Secrets and Packages – Lucy**

I was sitting in my chambers reading when I heard a knock on the door, "Come in" I called softly.

It was Catherine.

I smiled at her, "Good evening, Catherine, is there anything that I can do for you?"

Catherine smiled, "Father sent me a letter. He's going to take me to Archenland"

"Archenland?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, King Frank will send him there for diplomatic purposes, and he said that he'll take me with him" she grinned.

"That's wonderful" I replied. I understood why Father would want to have Catherine join him, she has been through much already, seeing to everything going on.

Catherine looked at me closely, "Lucy…you look different"

"Different in what way?"

"Your cheeks are rosy, and you've been smiling like that ever since supper" she remarked. "Different in a good way then. So tell me. Which boy have you fallen for?"

I blushed, "What makes you think a boy made me this…." I searched for a word to describe it.

"Blooming" Catherine supplied, "And it's very obvious that it's a boy. Gael also mentioned something"

"Fine" I admitted, "It is a boy"

Catherine laughed, "Who?"

"Edmund, Edmund Martin"

The name didn't have my desired effect on her. First she looked surprised, then she blanched, then she looked worried, which was finally replaced by a look of amusement and concern.

"What?" I asked.

"You mean Edmund Martin, the Count of Western March?" she asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yes, why?"

She stared at me for a good few seconds before saying, "Nothing, Lu. Just…just don't tell Father or Anne that you're seeing him"

Why, though?

"Why?"

She sighed, "You'll know when the time is right. Just remember to not tell Father or Anne or anybody else, even Gael. You deserve somebody who can make you happy, Lucy, really you do"

I smiled, "Thanks Catherine" I was still curious on why I wasn't to tell Anne or Father or anybody but I brushed it off for now, "So when are you going to Archenland?"

Catherine's smile returned, "In a few days, and we're going to stay in Anvard of course"

I sighed dreamily, "How exciting, Catherine! They always say Anvard is as beautiful as Cair Paravel"

"Yes" Catherine agreed, "But Cair Paravel is all the more beautiful, Father said so"

"Indeed, Father lived there before didn't he? And Mother – "I stopped. Mother's passing still hurts us terribly deeply.

Catherine got a funny look on her face, "It's funny you know, that you mentioned…." She trailed off then shook her head, "Never mind"

She stood up, "I have to go, Lu, I'm rather tired, good night"

I nodded, "Good night, Catherine"

She smiled at me faintly then opened the door and left.

I stood up and changed into my nightgown, all the while wondering about Catherine's strange behavior. I wondered if Catherine really knew the identity of Mother's old lover. I suppose Anne does too, and Father obviously knows. The more I thought about Catherine, the more it seemed sure. Why, Catherine can wheedle anything out of anybody with just a look or a few cunning words. But why didn't they tell me?

Another thought struck me as I lay down in my bed. If Catherine doesn't want me to tell Father, Anne or anybody else about Edmund, it means that he has some sort of connection with Mother's lover. Obviously, it can't be his father; he told me he was dead. Siblings are out of the question, he's an only child. But maybe….maybe…Edmund has an uncle. But I'm not sure if he's married or not.

I sighed and rolled over; these thoughts would do be no good now. I fell asleep quite more quickly than I expected.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!"

I woke up when I felt my bed shaking. I groaned and opened my eyes. Gael was jumping up and down the bed.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes, "Gael! By the Lion, what are you doing?"

She stopped jumping when she realized I was awake, "Lucy! There's a package downstairs for you. Nothing was written on the package though. Catherine didn't open it"

"What?" I hadn't fully processed what Gael said, as I was still sleepy.

Gael rolled her eyes, "A package for you is downstairs. Catherine and Anne already left to go to the market to shop, but Catherine said that I should let you open the package instead"

I nodded, "Okay. Thanks for telling me, Gael"

My sister grinned and pranced out of my room, looking excited, and "I'll bring it up here" she called back.

I yawned sleepily and stood up, moving to my wardrobe. By the time Gael came back up, I had finished dressing, and was already brushing my hair.

"Here!" Gael chirped, depositing the package on my bed.

"Thank you, Gael" I grinned at her from the mirror as she sat down on my bed, looking thoughtful.

"Who do you think sent it, Lucy?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, Gael" But I had a little inkling on who might have sent it. I stood up and walked over to where the package was, setting it on my lap, Gael leaning in excitedly.

I opened the long package, revealing a single rose, and a silver necklace.

Gael gasped, "Why Lucy! You have an admirer! Who do you think?"

I shook my head, then I noticed a folded piece of paper, "This might clear up some things" I said, turning to look at Gael.

She nodded, "Go on then, open it!"

I didn't need any persuasion, as I quickly unfolded it. The note was in a sort of messy, sort of neat handwriting that I didn't recognize yet:

_Lucy,_

_Would you mind if I meet you this afternoon at four o'clock in the meadow?_

_EM_

EM, Edmund Martin, I realized. I smiled to myself.

"EM? Who's EM?" Gael asked excitedly, as she read the note. She looked at me, "Are you going to the meadow?"

I shrugged, "Maybe" I took the silver necklace from the box to look at.

It was beautiful, really, a sapphire pendant suspended on a silver chain. Simple, but beautiful. I picked up the rose. My smile grew wider.

The door then opened, and Mrs. Beaver bustled in, humming a song.

"Hello, Mrs. Beaver!" Gael greeted her happily.

"Hello dears" Mrs. Beaver smiled at us warmly, and then noticed the package, "Why Miss Lucy Pevensie, who brought you those?"

I remembered Catherine's warning, and I decided to follow it, "I don't know, Mrs. Beaver" I said, "But a note said that I should go to some meadow"

"Well are you going to go dear?"

I shrugged, "I don't know"

Yes, I'm going.

Mrs. Beaver nodded, "Well, that's up to you, dearie. Now off you two go, I have a mind to clean up your chambers, Miss Lucy"

Gael and I nodded. I slipped the necklace into my pocket, and then placed the package on the side table and the rose on the vase. I turned to Gael, grinning, "Come on, let's go to the gardens"

Gael grinned, "Race you!"

We clattered down the staircase, laughing, with Mrs. Beaver shouting for us to be careful. I couldn't wait for this afternoon.

**So….you like it? :D Favorite, review whatever XD Whoever does at least one of them gets a cookie :D**


	10. Impulsive Ed - Edmund

**Here's the tenth chapter :3 Thaanks for reviewing, whatever, XD Love yaaaaa!**

**Chapter Ten: Impulsive Ed –Edmund**

"This is not one of my best ideas" I muttered to myself as I sat under the same tree Lucy and I sat before. "I hate you Impulsive Ed"

"I think it's a nice idea, really" I heard a voice say above me. It was Lucy.

"Hi" she smiled and sat down next to me.

And this is the first time Edmund Martin, Count of the Western Marsh had brain malfunctioning.

"Hey" I stuttered a bit, but I managed to give my usual cocky grin.

She smiled shyly at the ground as her hand went to her neck. I saw that she was wearing the necklace I sent to her this morning.

Impulsive Ed cheered inside my head and made Intelligent Ed join too, which was momentarily fine. I grinned to myself.

"Thank you, by the way" Lucy said softly, looking up.

I cleared my throat, "Your welcome, Lu, anything for you" I smiled.

"Why, though?"

I looked at her, "Because I just wanted to give you something" I said simply.

I didn't realize Impulsive Ed was at it again. I soon found my hand on top of Lucy's. I obviously looked as red as a tomato. Lucy didn't say anything, which made me freak out even more.

"Edmund?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want me to come here?"

I didn't even know why I wanted her to come.

"I just wanted to see you" I said, winking.

Lucy blushed. She didn't move her hand. Intelligent and Proper Edmund were currently yelling at Impulsive Edmund for creating an awkward moment.

"Lu?"

She looked back at me, "Yes?"

"You don't mind?" I blurted out. Damn you Impulsive Ed.

"No, I don't" she admitted softly. She wasn't looking at me when she entwined our fingers together.

Impulsive Edmund cackles loudly.

"Edmund, have you ever been outside Narnia?" Lucy asked as she edged closer to me.

My mind literally went blank when I realized she was sitting right next to me, with her leg touching mine. Even Impulsive Ed went silent.

"Uhh…." I said unintelligently before I shook out of it, "Yes, why'd you ask?"

"My sister's going to Archenland" she replied. "She's so lucky" she sighed, "Father seems to like her more than any of us"

"I like you more than her" I suddenly blurted out.

"Well, you haven't exactly met her" Lucy giggled.

"You thought I was one of her suitors when I went to your house" I remembered.

"Well, most of the boys who come to our house are Catherine's suitors" she replied.

"Well" I said, leaning in closer, "What if somebody comes to your house, as your suitor, Lu?"

"I'll send them away" Lucy giggled.

"Oh really?" I smirked. I could already feel her breath on my face. Impulsive Edmund was laughing like a maniac inside my head. Intelligent Edmund had probably given up on him.

"Yes" Lucy breathed out, "I'll send them away, if their name is not Edmund Martin"

My lips crashed into hers. Lucy was taken off-guard and crashed down to the ground, with me on top of her. My mind was still completely blank until Lucy responded to the kiss with enthusiasm. Her hands went to the base of my neck, pulling my hair.

After a few moments, I pulled away, slightly breathless. Lucy was crimson red. I smirked at her and whispered into her ear, "You liked it didn't you?"

Lucy squeaked something that I didn't understand but I cut her off with another kiss, my hand reaching up to stroke her cheek with my thumb.

When I pulled away, moments later, Lucy pouted. I grinned and sat back, pulling her up with me. "You're blushing, Lu" I said with a smirk.

Lucy only got redder and absent-mindedly brushed a few strands of her hair over her ear.

"So…" I said, smirking.

"So what?" Lucy laughed.

"You wouldn't mind if I come courting, would you?" I said in a hoarse voice. I was much more nervous now. What if she wouldn't say yes?

"Kiss me, and you'll get your answer" she smirked, which was so un-Lucy like.

I laughed and clutched her chin gently, bringing my face closer to hers as I kissed her lips softly. I broke the kiss moments later, and pushed her chin up with my hand gently, "So?"

"Yes" she answered softly.

I grinned as I stroked her cheek softly, "I've only known you for a few days, Lucy Pevensie" I whispered, "But I've already fallen in love with you"

"And you, Edmund Martin" Lucy brought herself closer, until her forehead was touching mine, "You have already stolen my heart"

I've repeated those memories to myself for the whole evening like some giddy school-girl. Uncle Caspian came over for supper, and he and Grandmother were arguing again in the table. Unlike before, where I listened with the most obvious amusement, I was still thinking about the afternoon with Lucy. I must say, Impulsive Edmund had got everything going on well enough.

"Ed?" Uncle Caspian asked abruptly.

"Huh?" I raised my head from where I was staring at my plate to look at Edmund.

"You've been smiling like a lunatic at your supper" Uncle Caspian remarked, grinning.

"Must be something wrong with your brain, boy" Grandmother rasped as if she was in her death bed, as usual, "We must have Healer Coriakin look at it"

"Oh, Mother, nothing's wrong with Edmund's brain" Aunt Edith said dismissively.

"You never know child" Grandmother replied haughtily, even if Aunt Edith is very much far from being a child.

Uncle Caspian caught my eye and I grinned. He nodded and winked. He knew that whatever I was grinning about, it was because of Lucy.

"So let me get this straight" Uncle Caspian said later, as we stood in the balcony, "You sent her a package with a rose and a necklace, you held hands with her, you kissed her, asked her if she could allow you to court her, and professed your love for her" he ticked off everything in his fingers then grinned, "I'm so proud of you" he pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled, blushing crimson red. When Uncle Caspian put it _that _way, it sounded so….so cheesy.

"Aww Edmund's blushing" Uncle Caspian mocked jokingly. "So, what are you going to do next?"

"Do what next?"

Uncle Caspian rolled his eyes, "Obviously Ed, you're going to keep her interested, right?"

"She is interested"

He shrugged, "You never know, Ed, anyway" he clapped me on the back, "Just make her feel loved. I'll see you later" he then exited the balcony.

Well, of course I'm going to make Lucy feel loved.

Everything wouldn't be like this right now if it wasn't for Impulsive Edmund. And for once, I felt proud of my impulsive side.

Lucy is mine now, I couldn't have asked for anything else.

**So….*clears throat* That was like, the first kissing scene that I've ever posted online ._. Anyways…like it? :D Review please!**


	11. Revelations and Millineries - Lucy

**waves* Hi! I'm back with Chapter Eleven :D**

**Chapter Eleven: Revelations and Millineries – Lucy**

"Don't you look pleased, Lucy" Catherine remarked as I entered her room. I was still feeling all fluttery because of this afternoon. I couldn't believe it, still.

I smiled happily at Catherine, "Well I am, and happy, of course" I flopped next to her on the bed, where she was reading a book.

"And let me guess…" Catherine gave me a mocking smile, "You've been with Edmund again"

I laughed, "Well, yes"

Catherine clapped her hands, "I knew it. Gael said you went to the millinery (AN: a store where they sell hats) but since when have you been interested in hats?" she grabbed my foot, which made me jump, "So, tell me, what happened?"

A dreamy smile came onto my face when I told her about what happened. But like last night, it didn't have my desired effect on her.

"What?" I asked, "Aren't you happy for me?"

Catherine's lips were on a thin line on her face, "I am happy for you, Lucy, but….you shouldn't have allowed him to court you"

"Why?" I was confused. Why couldn't I allow him?

"If Father or Anne finds out….they'll never allow you to see him again, Lu. I mean, I believe he's a nice lad, but with the family history…" Catherine trailed off, her hands clasped together.

"What family history?" I asked, "Tell me, Catherine, please"

Catherine shook her head, "It would only spoil your otherwise magnificent day"

"Please, Cathy" I begged her, using her childhood nickname, "I won't tell a soul, I promise"

She sighed and took my hand and squeezed it tightly, "Fine, but don't tell anyone"

I nodded and she took a deep breath, "Lucy, Mother's lover is Caspian Martin of the Western March, Edmund Martin's uncle"

I sat back, looking at Catherine intensely, "How did you find out? Are you serious?"

Even if Edmund's uncle made Mother turn from Father….it wouldn't change everything, but I realized if Catherine knew, Father would too.

Father's pride is higher than anything. That means he would never allow Edmund and me to be together.

"I'm Catherine Marie Pevensie, Lucy. I can get anything out of anybody" she replied gravely, "Look, Lucy, I won't interfere or anything in this. Maybe I can help you, or maybe I cannot. Just don't let Father or Anne see you or it might not end well, you got it?"

I nodded, "Yes, Catherine"

She smiled at me, "You deserve Edmund, Lucy, really, you do"

I grinned, "Thanks, Catherine" I hesitated for a few moments before asking, "What do you think would Father do if he finds out?"

Catherine stared at the bedcovers, "Send you away, lock you in your room back at Pevensie Manor….or marry you off to an unknown stranger"

I bit my lip. Father wouldn't go to those lengths, would he? But his pride, his very huge pride can get in the way of anything. I love Father, but sometimes, you just cannot understand him and his actions.

I stood up, "I'm going back to my chambers now, Catherine. Good night"

Catherine smiled, although it looked like a sad one, "Good night, Lucy"

The following day, I really did decide to go to the millinery, since Anne had been pestering me that I needed new hats.

I was looking at a few designs near the back of the store when I heard a familiar voice.

"I still don't get it why you made me come with you" the voice said, which seemed to be quite disgruntled.

I realized with a soft smile that it was Edmund's voice.

Another voice replied to him that was much deeper, "Because you can carry the boxes"

"You can have Trumpkin carry them!"

"I let him have his day off"

The voices soon grew fainter, indicating that they were on the other side of the store.

"Lucy?"

I whirled around and came face to face with Edmund.

"Edmund!" I greeted him brightly, "What are you doing here?"

He made a face, "I came in to accompany my uncle, Caspian"

So it was true that his uncle was Caspian, and he was my mother's lover. But Caspian's not Edmund, so it wouldn't change anything to me.

I nodded, "Is he buying it for his wife?" I asked cautiously.

"He's not married"

So he was a bachelor, much easier than a married man with children.

"And what are you doing here, Lu?" he asked, "I think you have enough hats, from the considerable number of boxes I saw when you came here"

I giggled, "Well, Anne's been complaining that most of my hats are soiled too much from riding" I rolled my eyes, "Yet I still have five more hats. Another one would only clutter up my chambers"

"Well" Edmund said fairly, "You're beautiful when you wear them"

I blushed, whenever I am around him, everything seems to only revolve on two things, Edmund, and whatever he was saying. "I think that's too heavy of praise"

"It's not heavy praise, Lu" he winked at me, "It's still an understatement"

What was he trying to do? Making me melt?

I brushed a few strands of my hair over my ear, another constant habit of mine, "Edmund Martin, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Lu?" he grinned.

"Barely" I laughed.

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Unless doing countless stitchery counts, then no, I don't"

"Want to go riding again?"

I nodded eagerly, "Oh, yes!"

A little too eager. He laughed and winked at me, which only made me blush harder.

"Someone's eager" he commented, "Miss me a lot?"

"Not at all" I teased, "I've been sick of your face, actually"

He pretended to pout, which made me laugh.

"Edmund, I've only seen you yesterday afternoon" When I remembered yesterday, I felt my face grow hot. He kissed me three times, and I made him kiss me the third time, so he can get my answer.

That was so un-Lucy like of me. Mother wouldn't have recognized me if she was there.

Edmund seemed to know what I was thinking, "You know, Lucy Pevensie, it was quite a nice feeling you know, with your lips on mine" his voice was husky and he was smirking.

I tried to compose myself from the blushing mess I was in.

"I wouldn't mind to taste them again" he added, grinning.

I punched him lightly on the arm, "Edmund, you do realize we're in public" I said, matter-of-factly.

"But you're not denying it, Lu"

"Who said I wanted to deny it?"

He seemed speechless at my reckless answer, and I laughed.

"So," I prodded him, "Tomorrow afternoon, outside Anne's mansion? Anne wouldn't be there again, she calls on people mostly in the afternoon"

He nodded, "Alright" he smiled, "See you tomorrow, Lu"

He leaned in quickly and kissed my cheek, before abruptly turning around to go to his uncle, who was talking with the shop keeper in the corner.

Needless to say, I felt lighter and giddier when I left the millinery.

**So..:D How was it? **


	12. An Afternoon with Lucy - Edmund

** Here's Chapter Twelve! Shoutout to everybody who's been reviewing! :D Hope you like this!It's kinda too fluffy...for my taste but the story seemed to have written itself..**

**Chapter Twelve: Afternoon with Lucy – Edmund**

"Edmund, if your family finds out that you're courting me, would they be…angry?" Lucy asked me abruptly as we rode side by side in a forest path that Uncle Caspian and I frequent.

I stopped Philip, then turned to her, looking confused, "Why would they be angry, Lulu?"

She bit her lip, also stopping her own horse, "I was just wondering….because Catherine told me something last night"

I had a feeling that this was about Caspian and Lady Susan Pevensie.

"About Uncle Caspian?"

She nodded, "Well, yes. But that doesn't matter to me" she smiled softly.

I grinned, "Well, that's a relief"

Lucy laughed, "No, seriously, I don't care if your uncle was mother's lover, or that Anne and Father hate the Martins. Catherine doesn't, and she's a much harsher judge than they are"

My smile faded a little when I realized that I might not be able to court Lucy as long as I want, if her father finds out, "You know, Lu" I said slowly, "We should keep this a secret between us, you know what might happen if your father finds out"

Lucy nodded somberly, "Catherine says that if Father finds out he'll either lock me in my room, bring me back to Pevensie manor….or marry me off to some old person"

I really don't like the idea of Lucy marrying an old person.

"Well, if things go my way, you aren't going to marry an old person" I said grinning, trying to lighten up Lucy's mood.

She looked up at me, "Then who am I going to marry?" a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"I thought you knew" I rolled my eyes and winked, "Take a guess, Lu"

Lucy giggled, "I have no idea, really, Eddie"

I momentarily scowled at the use of that nickname, which made Lucy giggle harder, but since it's Lucy, I'll let it slide….for now.

"Well, Lucy" I smirked, "If things go my way, you'll certainly be marrying _me_"

"You?" Lucy teased, "Why would I want to marry you?"

I pretended to be hurt and placed a hand over my heart, "Why, Lulu, that hurts terribly"

She giggled, "It seems to be too early to be thinking about it"

"Well, Lucy Martin, Countess of the Western March sounds really nice"

She blushed a light shade of pink, "Really, Edmund?"

"Indeed" Impulsive Ed leaned in and captured her lips into another kiss.

Impulsive Edmund is really, really, really impulsive for my taste.

Lucy was again, caught off-guard, pulling away slightly before responding back to the kiss. She grabbed my forearm as she leaned closer, deepening the kiss.

Moments later, Lucy pulled away to catch her breath, her cheeks were flushed.

"But Lulu" I pretended to whine, "I want more"

Lucy giggled and grabbed the neckline of my shirt, "Well, Edmund, you have to catch me to get more" she whispered, her lips dangerously close to mine.

She swiftly had her horse start galloping, leaving me in the dust, spluttering.

"That's unfair!" I said, trying to keep up with her as I urged Philip also into a gallop, "You've had a head start!"

"But the prize is tempting, enough isn't it?" Lucy called, turning around as her horse slowed into a walk in the distance. She dismounted slowly and grinned.

I laughed and dismounted Philip when I reached where her horse was and chased after her. Lucy turned around and grinned.

I ran after her and she laughed, I soon was able to catch up with her, capturing her waist and started tickling her.

"Eddie! Oh!" she gasped, "Stop that Edmund!" she laughed harder.

I smirked, "I don't think so Lucy"

"Edmund!" she shrieked, "It tickles!" She pulled me down and we both landed on the ground, luckily it was only a soft landing.

My face was only an inch from hers now. My heart beat went faster, and Lucy had stopped laughing. I nudged her nose softly with mine.

"I've captured you now, Lulu, you know what that means?" I whispered softly.

"What does it mean, Eddie?" she asked innocently, but there was a gleam in her eyes.

"That means" I kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away to look her in the eye, "That I get my prize"

"Well…" Lucy said shakily, she was still blushing hard, "Take your prize then" she giggled softly.

I grinned and pushed my lips into hers as I stroked her cheek softly with my thumb. I pulled away slowly and nuzzled her neck, "You like that, Lulu?"

She wordlessly grabbed my chin and pulled me back up, "Less talking, Eddie" she mumbled as she leaned up and captured my lips, I was only too happy to agree, of course. She placed her arms around my neck as she pushed herself closer towards me, deepening the kiss.

I softly bit her lip, inducing a groan from her. I pulled away slowly, moments later, my eyes locking with hers.

"Lulu" I began as I moved my lips to her earlobe, "Tell me, have you kissed another boy aside from me?"

Lucy's breathing went faster, "Uhh" she stammered, "Well, there was one boy when I was five, who liked me –"

I pushed my lips back on hers, cutting her off, then pulled away abruptly, "Who's better at kissing you, Lulu?"

"You" she replied quickly.

I smirked, "I know I am, Lucy Pevensie" I pressed my lips to her one last time before I pulled away, sitting up, "And I'd better be the best one forever"

Lucy laughed and sat up, "Of course you will be" she teased, "Didn't you say I'd be marrying you?"

I grinned and patted the spot next to me, where I was leaning onto a boulder. Lucy eagerly inched up next to me.

"Eddie, what did you think of me when you first saw me?" Lucy asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

I smirked, "A girl who seemed to have a future as an old maid" I joked.

Lucy slapped my arm, hard, I should mention. It hurt really.

"Ouch! Lucy, you slap real hard" I rubbed my arm.

Lucy sniffed, "Sorry, but do tell me the truth"

"I'm just joking, Lulu" I grinned as I entwined our hands together, "I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

Lucy tried to raise one eyebrow, but ended up raising two, she scowled, "Anne and Catherine could do that, and Gael's even on her way to mastering it"

I laughed, "You're still cute even if you can't raise one eyebrow"

Lucy smiled, "I wish we can just stay here forever, Eddie"

I sighed and nodded, "I know, Lulu. But now" I kissed the top of Lucy's head softly, "Let's just enjoy this as it lasts"

If you're wondering what Lucy's hair smelled like, it smelled good.

Just in case if you were wondering.

She smiled softly, "I guess"

I really would've given anything to stay like that with Lucy forever. But good things never tend to last.

**Nyahahaha. Morbid end. XP What'cha think? Review please!**


	13. Locked - Lucy

**Hmm..here's chapter thirteen..:3**

**Chapter Thirteen: Locked – Lucy**

It would've been nice to spend that remaining time with Edmund, but as soon as I said those words to him, the sounds of a horse interrupted us. I straightened up and saw a rider coming towards us, from the long blonde hair and the green dress that was in a style much narrower than usual, I knew it was Catherine.

"Catherine?" I stood up when she reached us. She hesitated a bit before saying, "Lucy, Father, he's here…and"

"And what?" I bit my lip.

"He knows, Lucy" she glanced at Edmund, "Look, Martin, even if I don't have the highest opinion of your family, and neither does _my_ family" she winced apologetically then looked at me, "But I'm not my father, or Anne, Martin, you need to go, now, Father's coming"

I could've grinned at Catherine if I wasn't for the really awful situation.

Edmund stood up and nodded, then turned to me, "I hope I can see you soon, Lulu"

I nodded and smiled, "I hope so"

"You will" Catherine interrupted.

Edmund and I stared at her.

"How?" Edmund asked.

"Just watch" Catherine replied grimly. "Now, go"

He nodded, "Alright…thanks, Lady Pevensie"

Catherine smiled gravely, "Look, you might become my future brother in law, so just call me Catherine"

Edmund grinned, "Alright, Catherine"

When he was gone, Catherine turned to me, "You know what this means, don't you, Lucy?"

I felt cold, I nodded mutely.

"Whatever Father does to you, Lucy, remember that there's always an escape" she rubbed my shoulder comfortingly, "Come on, Lu, let's go"

"I can't believe it, Lucy" Father seethed as he paced back and forth as I sat on the couch in my room. He kept shooting glares at me. Catherine stood mutely in the corner, and Anne stood behind Father.

"I'm sorry, Father, but you can't stop me from seeing him" I replied.

Father glared at me.

"Lucy, you foolish girl, the Martins are –" Anne started but Catherine interrupted her.

"Sister, Lucy might be holding hands with an insufferable Martin, but she is anything but foolish" Catherine's voice was cold.

Father turned to me, "Lucy, I forbid you from seeing that Martin ever again, you are to be locked in your chambers, till I see fit, and that is when you are to be married"

My eyes widened. I hated being stuck in one place, I glanced at Catherine pleadingly but she didn't say a word and avoided my eyes.

"I shall make sure that she is locked properly, with no way to communicate with the Martins, Father" Anne promised with an air of importance.

I love Anne, but I felt disgusted at her right now.

"And I promise you also Father" Catherine interrupted, "That if she tries to reach out to the Martins, I shall certainly slip in an ingredient in Edmund Martin's drink, that shall induce in a slumber of death"

I stared at Catherine, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Father and Anne.

Father nodded then turned to me, "Your sisters are good examples of a proper Pevensie, Lucy. I warn you, if you ever try and talk to the Martins ever again, you shall be promptly thrown into the streets"

I nodded, trembling slightly, "Yes, Father"

"Good" he turned to Anne, "Come, Anne, I have a few things to discuss with you"

Anne nodded and she followed Father out of the room, when they left, I burst into tears. Catherine rushed to me.

"Lucy, shh, don't worry" Catherine whispered as she hugged me. "I promised that I'll make a way for you and Edmund to communicate, remember?"

"You don't really mean what you said about poisoning him didn't you?" I asked, sniffing slightly.

Catherine smiled, "Of course not, Lu. Listen, they're replacing Mrs. Beaver with one of my own maids, and that maid would be able to send messages from Martin to you and vice-versa. Don't worry, she's a mute, a slave from the Lone Islands" Catherine shook her head, "That Anne had bought. I have threatened her with a painful death if she tells"

I stared at Catherine in amazement, "You would do all that for me?"

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Of course, Lulu" she snickered, using the nickname Edmund gave me, "You're my sister. Besides, it's time for Father to step down from his high and mighty pride"

That night, my chambers were locked, and the new maid, Alana, was moved in. Alana seemed to be polite, and didn't question anything. Of course, she might be too frightened with Catherine's threats. Catherine never hesitates to pull them through. But this is her most serious threat ever.

I couldn't go to sleep, and I felt restless. I tossed and turned on my bed and finally sat up. I lit the candle on my bedside quietly and took it to my writing desk.

I wrote quickly yet softly, hoping not to wake Alana.

_Dear Eddie,_

_It's already really, really late now, but I can't go to sleep, even if it's already very quiet._

_My worst fears have been confirmed, Father has banned me from ever seeing you again, but as you know, Catherine is quite determined to stand up against Father in secret._

_I can't leave my chambers; Anne has made sure of that. Catherine, Gael and Anne are my only visitors, aside from Alana, the new maid. _

_It is also Alana that Catherine has threatened to keep the secret from Father and my other sisters that I am still writing to you. I pray to Aslan that this secret would indeed remain safe. _

_I am displeased at the thought that I may not be able to see you again, Eddie. Catherine promised me that she'll try and find a way for us to meet, even if only briefly, but that may not happen for a long time, as Catherine's going to Archenland tomorrow, and stay there for at least two weeks with Father._

_Do you want to know something, Eddie? I am the most happy when I am with you. I would absolutely feel sad when Father decides to marry me off to a person I do not know. My father has threatened to disown me if he finds any evidence of a communication between us, so I advise you to burn these letters once you have read them, it pains me so, but it is needed._

_Lovingly Yours,_

_Lucy Pevensie_

I smiled softly as I finished writing the letter. I stood up, going back to my bed and slipping it inside my nightgown, a precaution, if Anne decides to sneak into my chamber.

I closed my eyes as sleep took over me, feeling content enough for now.

**So..Lucy's banned from seeing Edmund but Catherine saves the day XD Just a fact: Catherine Pevensie is kinda based on Catherine de'Medici. With the poisons and everything :3**


	14. Letters - Edmund

**Here you go! Chapter fourteen :D**

**Chapter Fourteen: Letters – Edmund**

"Edmund, there's a letter here for you" Aunt Edith announced as she walked into the sitting room where I was reading while Alice and Emma played with their dolls. "Oh, and girls please don't sit on the floor, you'll ruin your dresses"

I raised my eyes from the book, "Who's it from?"

Aunt Edith shrugged, "I don't know, Edmund. There's nothing written in the envelope, except for the letters C and L, intertwined.

I sat up straighter. "May I have the envelope, Aunt?"

"Certainly" Aunt Edith handed me the envelope and bustled out of the room.

The penmanship was familiar to me, and the way the letter C was written was much larger and fancier than the letter L, obviously expressing precedence. The letter L was much simpler. It was plain to me that the letter was from Lucy. The letter C obviously stood for her older sister, Catherine, who was Lucy's best supporter of sorts.

I tore open the envelope and read the letter, unfortunately, it did nothing to raise my spirits, except for the part when she said she was "most happy" to be with me. I grinned to myself.

"Edmund, Alice, Emma, it's time for supper" Aunt Edith called from somewhere in the house. I folded the letter and placed it in my pocket.

That night, I read the letter again, and saw that Lucy had written in the back part also:

_Oh, and if you send a letter back, leave it by the Scrubbs' orchards gate that faces Anne's mansion, but is hidden by a clump of trees_

I smiled to myself as I searched for a quill and parchment that I'm pretty sure that I placed on the drawer of my desk. I finally found it and started writing a letter to Lucy immediately.

_Dear Lulu,_

_No offense to your sister, but really, does that letter C in the envelope have to look so big, fancy and obnoxious? I much prefer your letter L, Lulu, but maybe I'm just biased, because the letter L is my favorite letter._

_You know why?_

_Because your name starts with a letter L, obviously._

_Catherine should be friends with Grandmother. They seem to be a lot alike. I do remember one story Uncle Caspian told me about Grandmother poisoning a suspected mistress of Grandfather, luckily she didn't die. I would tell you that story, but I don't have a lot of ink, since Emma spilled most of it a few days ago._

_Anyway, if you could see me now, I'd be smirking and you'd be blushing real hard (I do notice it, you know, I'm just kind enough not say anything). Maybe I could sneak in a kiss or two if you were here._

_It pleases me a lot that I make you, as you say, "the most happy" whenever we are together. If you should know, I am very much happy when I am with you too._

_But seriously, Lulu, I think you've been reading too much of Earth legends about that scandalous family, The Tudors, I think, that you're quoting that wife who got her head cut off, the first one, I believe. And I also believe that Catherine's turning into an incarnation of Catherine de Medici in another one of those legends. All she needs is the poison and she's definitely her. Why, they even have the same name!_

_As much as I would like to continue writing to you my dear Lulu, I'm rather quite sleepy now, so I'm thinking of going to sleep of course. See you in my dreams._

_Love,_

_Edmund M. _

_P.S_

_Do I really have to burn that letter?_

Two days passed before I received another letter from Lucy. It now simply had a letter L on the envelope and I grinned when I saw it.

Uncle Caspian was with me in the sitting room while I was reading it, and he kept asking questions, of course.

_Dear Eddie,_

_First of all, I rather like the letter C in the first envelope, but since I like you enough and miss you too, so I've just written a letter L, as you have said it's your favorite letter. I am quite flattered at that. _

_And if you should do know, Catherine has a cabinet filled with different kinds of poison. (I advise you never to anger her too much) Father doesn't know though, and neither does Anne, but I do. Catherine tells them that it's filled with the prized cloths that Mother used to buy._

_Also, I do not really believe that you're that nice, Eddie, but I suppose you are slightly nice (And I don't blush every time you smirk or look at me)Well, indeed, having your lips on mine is a rather nice feeling (Next time we meet, pretend that I didn't say that) But I don't miss them a lot. I miss seeing you though._

_And really, I'm not the only one who reads those Earth legends! How on earth have you come to know of Catherine de' Medici if you don't read them yourself? And yes, "The most happy" is indeed a quote from Anne Boleyn, or in your words, "the first wife that got her head cut off" And I quite agree about Catherine being an incarnation of Catherine de' Medici, Catherine admires her a lot, too._

_Speaking of Catherine, she had recently sent a letter here, addressed to me, which Anne delivered. I love Anne, but she disgusts me a lot right now. Anyway, Catherine seems to be spending quite a large amount of time with Prince Corin, the younger twin of the heir of the throne of Archenland, Prince Cor. Well, I do believe Catherine fancies him!_

_It's such a queer thought, though, as Catherine has never fancied anyone before, but there's always a first for everything, right Eddie?_

_Even though you aren't my first kiss (You're still the best one, Eddie, don't worry), you are still one of the first inside my heart (After Aslan of course). _

_Just a question though, did you really see me in your dreams?_

_Love,_

_Lulu_

_P.S_

_Yes, you do need to burn them. _

I smiled as I read the letter, folding it and placing it in my pocket to throw away into the fire later. I looked up and saw Uncle Caspian staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"While you were reading that you looked so…giddy" he said. "Edmund, you don't just like her do you?"

"Who?"

"Umm, Lucy, duh" Uncle Caspian rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean that I just don't like her?"

"You love her"

I could feel my cheeks growing hot, and I coughed a little, "What makes you say that?"

"My dear nephew, I know love when I see it"

"Sure you do"

For the next two weeks, Lucy and I exchanged letters, me taking care to leave them by the Scrubbs' orchards and her having the letters delivered by Alana. Every letter was fed to the flames after they were read.

I had just finished throwing Lucy's last letter into the fire in the sitting room (I forgot to burn it last night) when the butler, Argus, trotted in.

He trots because he's a faun, if you're confused.

"A lady has come to see you, sir" Argus said in his usual dignified tone. "She says that she will wait outside"

I dared to hope that it was Lucy and after thanking Argus, rushed outside.

I was close enough with my guess, it wasn't Lucy, but it was Catherine. A dark blue cloak was thrown over her head.

"Edmund" she greeted me quickly.

"Catherine" I smiled, happy enough to see someone with a close resemblance to Lucy. "Is there something you need?"

Catherine shook her head grimly, "No, Edmund, I have some news"

I didn't like the tone of her voice at all.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Lucy's been bethrothed"

I nearly had a heart attack, "To whom?" I asked quickly.

Catherine looked me right in the eye, "I have a plan in mind to get her out, and she doesn't deserve to feel heartbroken for the rest of her life. Edmund, my sister's bethrothed to Eustace Scrubb"

**Hahaha. It's Eustace. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	15. Catherine's Secrets and Plans - Lucy

**Chapter Fifteen: Secrets and Plans by Catherine Marie Pevensie – Lucy**

**Lucy's POV**

I paced back and forth in my room, Alana sitting quietly by the fireplace, darning a few of my old clothing. I raised my head when someone knocked and opened the door. To my relief, it wasn't Father or Anne, but Catherine.

"Catherine!" I rushed to her and gripped her arms, "Oh, it's so awful, have you heard?"

She nodded gravely, "Yes, indeed, I have heard of your betrothal with Scrubb, but you're not going to marry him, Lucy"

She said it with such sureness that I gaped at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Even if Father favors you more than Anne, Gael and me doesn't mean you can change his mind"

"You're right that I can't change his mind, but I can still go against what he is saying" Catherine replied. "Tonight, you're leaving"

I stared at her, "Leaving?"

"It's the only way you can escape this, Lucy"

I bit my lip but nodded. I agreed with Catherine, that leaving was the only way for me to escape my marriage with Eustace Scrubb. No offense to him, he's a good chap, but I don't like him in that way. He's too whiny and talks too much of his mother (especially his mother) and father, who he calls by their first names. He almost deserved his name of Eustace Clarence Scrubb.

"But…but where will I go?" I asked.

"I didn't see you right away because I went to the Martins, to talk with your sweetheart of sorts" she snorted and I blushed when she said the word "sweetheart"

Odd though, Catherine isn't one to tease a person, she's a bit uptight, lesser than Anne, but more serious.

"Is he well?" I asked abruptly, "Why did you go there, though?"

"Edmund's well" Catherine replied, rolling her eyes, "I went there, because you're going to stay there until I carry everything through, which can take quite a long while. Of course you'll need to stay hidden. It's only Edmund and his wretched uncle in the house for a fair few months, his grandmother, aunt and cousins went to stay with their Aunt Dorothea, who's suffering something quite harsh"

I nodded, "But how will I get out?"

"Tonight" Catherine said, "You'll wear Alana's clothes" she glanced at Alana before continuing, "And I'll bring you downstairs, pretending to scold you, I'm afraid, you have to endure a little bit of pain" she winced apologetically.

"That's fine" I assured her. "And what about the real Alana?"

"Before that of course, I'll send Alana to my room, which leaves yours to be empty. I'll get you out of the gates quietly, and Edmund would be waiting by that forest path, although it's quite a long walk. I have to shout and hurl insults though, to make it more believable" she grinned, "Don't worry, I don't mean all of them"

I grinned back despite myself, but it dropped when I realized what Father would do if he finds out, "But Father will disown me!" I replied.

"No, he won't, he can't unless I tell on him" Catherine replied gravely, "Mother isn't the only one who hid secrets from us"

I felt cold, I touched Catherine's arm, "Are we really that messed up?"

Catherine smiled painfully, "Yes, we are. Father has a daughter in Archenland, I found out a few days before we left. A servant girl – Josie, an orphan of sorts. She's a little bit older than Anne. I suppose Father had her before he and Mother got married" she sighed, "But that's not all"

"What else?" I asked, even though I didn't want to hear more. Better now than later.

"One of us isn't Father's daughter" Catherine said.

"You mean, I might not be my father's daughter?" I asked.

"Don't be silly, Lu. You look like Father, you know that? Anne has his eyes, you do too, and your hair can be considered blonde, it's the lightest brown ever, I myself look too much like Father…Gael seems entirely like Mother…" she trailed off, giving me a meaningful look.

Gael.

Gael looked nothing like Father.

"Gael?" I gasped out. "But how did you find out all these things?"

"Give a man a drink and he shall give you his secrets" Catherine said lightly, "He got a little bit too much tipsy after drinking with the Lords Cole and Colin"

I couldn't believe everything that was being thrown on me right now.

I have an older half-sister in Archenland that's a servant, Gael's father is obviously Mother's lover, I'm supposed to marry Eustace Scrubb, Catherine plans to help me escape tonight and there's a big chance that I'd be disowned, and Catherine would be too.

"This is too risky" I said, shaking my head, "Catherine, you'd get into trouble too, if you threaten Father"

"Father's pride is too much" Catherine said simply, "He thinks he's so magnificent, but no he's not really that. Father's a wonderful man, he just needs to throw about half of his pride out the window, but" Catherine's eyes twinkled, "To Father, it would be like throwing someone out the window, besides, he can't do anything to me, I can play this game too"

I sighed, "Of course you can, I don't doubt that, but he might disown you too"

"He won't" Catherine said confidently, "We're all pawns, Lucy, and Father thinks he can gamble me up higher, not that I'm not trying, to buy you time, that is"

I realized what she was talking about. Gambling, pawns, high status. Prince Corin.

"But I thought you really fancied Prince Corin!" I replied. "Don't tell me you're just playing with him?"

Catherine didn't blush like me, but her pale cheeks only colored slightly as if she applied the tiniest bit of rouge on them, "I'm not playing with him, honestly, and I don't fancy him. I've realized that if I capture his attention well enough and get close, if Father threatens anything that has to do with me, you or anybody else except for Anne" she grinned, "I can threaten him back, and use Corin as an advantage. But that doesn't mean I don't like him, he's my friend"

I snorted, "Like you don't like him more than as a friend"

"I don't. We Pevensies rise often, but there's a chance that we may fall, nobody's ever safe in the games of nobles, Lucy. You read those Earth legends; you know what happened to them" Catherine's voice was dark.

She turned around abruptly; "Be ready by ten o'clock" she then walked out, closing the door shut behind her.

**Hehehe. So do you think it'll work? XD**


	16. An Escape and a Letter - Edmund

**Hi! Here's Chapter sixteen, hope you like it! Review please! And thanks for all those who reviewed for the last chapter :D**

**Chapter Sixteen: An Escape and a Letter – Edmund**

I sat on Philip nervously, as I watched two figures walk towards me, one was dressed in expensive clothes, and her cloak was not tossed over her head, revealing her fine blonde hair. Her dress was narrower than the fashions I've seen and rolled my eyes at, and that confirmed to me that it was no other than Catherine Pevensie.

The other figure was a little bit shorter than the other, wearing old and dirty clothes, I realized, that it was Lucy.

"Here we are" Catherine said in a soft voice, tossing back her cloak over her head, now that she had done her purpose.

Lucy looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back. "Nice to see you again, Lulu"

Catherine rolled her eyes, and then pushed a letter into my hand, "I cannot say any more" she waited as Lucy mounted Philip behind me. "Go, do not gallop, nor canter, it shall be more suspicious if you do, I shall drop in tomorrow with the real Alana, make it more believable that Lucy's not there"

"I'll miss you Catherine" Lucy whispered.

Catherine didn't smile, but looked graver. She stared at the letter in my hand as if it had done wrong to her, "I shall too, Lucy. Remember, whatever happens, we will not forget you" she turned to me, "Keep her safe, good luck"

She turned around abruptly, and walked away from the forest path. She didn't turn around once.

Well, that wasn't at all a wonderful good-bye.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Lucy suddenly grabbed my waist.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ed?" she whispered, "We should better go"

I nodded, "We should"

Thirty minutes later, I opened the door to the bedroom Lucy would be occupying, leading her in, "You'll stay here Lulu; there are some clothes and nightgowns in the wardrobe for you to wear"

She nodded, looking around the room, "Thanks"

There was a brief silence in the room, and I could hear the sounds of Uncle Caspian's snoring downstairs in the sitting room. I briefly pictured him sitting in what was usually Grandmother's chair, surrounded by bottles of Archenlandish wine and clutching the white handkerchief he treasures – which I assumed was Susan Pevensie's – and humming some song or another.

Lucy turned around, "Thank you, Edmund, I really owe you a lot" she walked over towards me.

I gulped, "Anytime, Lu"

She smiled, "Someone –"she pressed herself closer to me, "- deserves a prize" she leaned in slowly.

I caught what she meant and I grinned, meeting her half-way. I felt her smile into the kiss as her hands went to the back of my neck, pulling me closer. My arms snaked themselves onto her waist.

I bit her lip harder than I normally would, and she gave a loud whimper. I pushed my tongue against her mouth and bit her lip again, more softly, and she opened her mouth, her tongue reaching for mine.

This was the furthest we've ever been, and I was enjoying it a lot, until a cough from the doorway broke us apart.

It was Uncle Caspian.

I knew I should've closed and locked that door.

"Uh – Uncle – Cas-"I spluttered. Uncle Caspian was grinning like a cat, and I was quite sure I was as red as I felt.

"I'm interrupting something, am I?" he asked innocently, "Anyway, I'm off back home, I'll be back tomorrow, before supper. 'Bye Eddie" he snickered, "Hello and Goodbye, Miss Pevensie"

Lucy found her voice, "Yes, um, good bye"

When Uncle Caspian left, I turned to Lucy, "Umm…"

Lucy stared at the floor, then looked up quickly, "I should change now" she pushed me out of the door, smiling a bit, although it seemed forced, "Goodnight, Edmund"

"Night"

She slammed the door on my face and I heard a small sound that I couldn't distinguish leave her mouth.

Well, that was nice.

I turned around and headed back to my room, lighting a candle and then sitting down on my desk. Two letters sat waiting. I rolled my eyes to myself. This is one of the things I hate when Grandmother and Aunt Amelia aren't at home. Daily mail for me.

The first one was an invitation to Lord and Lady Pennyfeather's ball to be held next week. I tossed it aside, no plans to attend for me. The next was a bill about the coal delivery and the payment due next week. I tossed it aside too; I can have Argus have a go on that later.

I remembered the letter Catherine had pushed into my hands and I took it from my pocket. It had no seal, just a plain piece of parchment folded. I stared at it warily. Catherine didn't seem to like what she had written on it, based on the expression on her face when she handed it to me. I finally opened it and started reading.

_Dear Lord E. Martin, _

_I can't talk all these plans when I come by tomorrow, so I'm writing them down. Read them carefully and make sure to follow all of them, unless I see fit to change or cancel it._

_As I have said, tomorrow, I will come by, act like you do not know the purpose of me coming, and since I shall pretend to look for my sister, act like you do not know where she is. It is vital for the plan to succeed. _

_Also, Lucy is not to leave the house, until I carry through my threat. She would instantly loose our cover, and also, make sure to tell your wretched uncle (forgive me of my words, for I do not admire him, to be bluntly honest) that he should not tell anybody at all of Lucy's existence in your home. Your servants should be also sworn into secrecy, and if they blow the cover or anything, I shall make them go through eternal sleep with a drink from their cup._

_I'm serious about that last sentence._

_And – this is my worst and hardest instruction – in a week, Father himself might come, if he grows suspicious, if he does come, help Lucy escape. Out and away from here. She should go to Archenland. I have sent a letter to a servant to receive her there. Father will have no qualms on going all the way there to search for her, since he still thinks Lucy is scared of the forest and traveling alone._

_I know that it's hard to part with Lucy, but if you want Lucy to stay yours, and not Eustace Scrubb's, then this is the only way. I promise that you'll see her again. _

_Sincerely,_

_Catherine Marie Pevensie_

I stared at the letter.

Let go of Lucy? Make her leave?

I hope Catherine Pevensie knows what she's doing.

**Hmm...you like it? :D**


	17. Potions, Princes and Jealousy - Lucy

**Chapter Seventeen: Potions, Princes and Jealousy - Lucy**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up the following morning to the sounds of shouting downstairs. Fear jolted through me. Who was it? Father? Anne?

I put on a robe and quietly tip-toed down the staircase. I saw Edmund flailing his arms, talking hurriedly, an unfamiliar voice that was of a male's, and the exasperated tone of my sister, Catherine.

"Look – just – just leave" Catherine was saying, sounding oddly distressed.

I crept and hid myself behind a post, watching them.

Catherine was standing in the doorway, the hood of her cloak nearly slipping from her head. Her hand was clutching her forehead and she was shaking her head, muttering words that I couldn't hear. Edmund was standing on the hallway, looking confused, and I could see a fair haired man standing on the front steps, talking.

"Look, sorry to interrupt, but I think Lucy would wake up with all the noise you're making, 'specially you Catherine" Edmund said, looking at my sister pointedly.

Catherine glared at him and mumbled something before walking in, and the fair haired man followed her, then Edmund shut the door.

Catherine then promptly turned around to face the other man. "You – you" she snarled, "Forgive me for speaking crudely, but damn it, what the hell are you doing here, Corin?!"

Wait. Corin? As in Prince Corin of Archenland?

"You left your book" Prince Corin grinned, which only seemed to irritate Catherine more.

"Ugh!" Catherine started pacing back and forth, "And you have to come with that dratted escort – oh dear, the cover, everything I've worked for –"

"Catherine" Edmund interrupted calmly, "You're exaggerating and that escort's only one man"

Catherine glared at him pointedly, "Edmund, you don't understand, one man can spread a rumor that Corin's been here to Martin Manor to see me, and I don't publicly chatter about all of these rebellion stuff"

"If you want I can tell Dar to leave – "

"Yes please"

Corin left and went outside and Catherine turned to the pillar where I was hiding in, "I saw you Luce, come out"

I laughed, "Who can escape from your sharp eye, Catherine?"

"Nobody" Catherine winked at me. "Now get dressed upstairs"

When I got down a few minutes later, Catherine was carrying a tray of tea. I didn't know if it was a trick of the eye, but I saw a silver bottle inside Catherine's sleeve that peaked out from her wrist. I followed her to the sitting room where I sat down next to Edmund.

"Tea" she said in a casual tone. "And don't worry, I didn't poison any of the cups" she looked at Edmund pointedly.

She sat down on a larger chair and stared determinedly in the distance. She seemed to be whispering words, but I couldn't make out anything.

"So you're – " Prince Corin was saying when his suddenly rolled onto his head and he fainted.

Or did he faint?

"Catherine!" I burst out, "You said you didn't poison anything!"

"I didn't" Catherine replied, "I can't risk anything, Lucy, I had to make him forget that I ever came here"

"So" Edmund said, "I should bring him to one of the bedrooms?"

"No need" Catherine replied, "He'll come to in about thirty minutes" she took a bottle from her sleeve and examined it, "This stuff's not strong, I didn't have time to make it stronger"

I stared at her. Since when did Catherine make poisons and forgetfulness potions? My sister is not what she really seems to be.

"Now" Catherine said, "Edmund, I believe you haven't told Lucy anything yet"

What did she mean?

"What?" I asked curiously.

Edmund shifted uncomfortably and opened his mouth, but he then closed it again.

Catherine sighed and stirred her tea with a spoon, "Edmund, sooner or later you have to say it"

"Lucy" Edmund started to say slowly, avoiding my eyes, "Next week, you're going to Archenland – alone"

I felt as if someone slipped ice down my back. "What?" I whispered, "But why?"

"Father won't be satisfied with my answer, you know that" Catherine replied steadily, "It's best if you go. I estimated it as a week, before Father realizes that you're hiding here, he'll come here himself. I know that, and you know that yourself, deep down"

Did I?

I knew Father's furious, but I hoped he'd allow it, but now, when Catherine says it, it isn't the most realistic hope.

"I know" I said softly, "It's just – so hard, to let go of all of you, how long do you think I'll be there?"

"I don't know, but you'll come back, when everything's over, Father's pride is down and the Martins and the Pevensies can sit down together without anyone killing or maiming someone for life" Catherine said. "I'll send for you – or I'll even come there myself, someone's going to take care of you there"

"Okay" I nodded.

A few hours later, Catherine already left, lying smoothly to Corin and everything. I don't know how she lives with herself with all the sinister things she can do. But she is Catherine.

Edmund grumbled from his chair and tossed something away, sighing to himself and picked up another letter. I stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing my head on my shoulder, reading the letter he was holding, "Who's Anne Featherstone?"

"Nobody in particular" Edmund replied, throwing the letter aside, but not before I read a few words from it. It was too obvious she was flirting with him.

"She seems to like you" my voice was even.

"She's stuck – up" Edmund said, yawning. "She's the one who lives by Lantern Waste"

"Oh" my mind caught a past memory of an Anne Featherstone, "I saw her before, during a masque – she's pretty"

"Lu" Edmund twisted around so that he was facing me, "Are you jealous?"

Was I?

"No" I replied quickly.

Maybe.

Edmund raised an eyebrow, "Lulu – "

"Fine" I muttered. I straightened up, "I'm going to my room"

"Wait, hold up Lu –"Edmund stood up and grabbed my waist.

"What?" I muttered. I tried to move away but Edmund turned me around until I was backed up against his desk.

I hope Caspian doesn't walk in on this, and take it for something else.

"Lulu" Edmund leaned in closer, "You're a whole lot better than that Featherstone girl you know that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yes really, thanks for the compliment, Ed – "|

"I mean it, Luce" Edmund interrupted. His hand reached out and stroked my cheek gently, "You're the kindest, smartest and most beautiful girl I've ever known"

"Catherine's smarter than me" I pointed out.

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Lucy, stop putting yourself down, you're perfect to me"

I snorted and was about to say something when Edmund crashed his lips onto mine. I squeaked something that was between 'What?' and 'Oof' but my brain worked quickly enough to respond to the kiss.

It was over too soon and I was about to pull Edmund back but he leaned away. "Lucy" he whispered softly, "You don't know how much I love you"

My heart was thumping too loudly, but I felt happiness at his words. I laughed, "I love you too" I said softly. I pulled him closer and brought my lips up to him, and he responded with full force.

I pulled away a few moments later, breathless and blushing. Really, there was no other place I'd wanted to be right now than here.

**Hi. :D What you think? Review!**


	18. Gone - Edmund

**Chapter Eighteen: Gone – Edmund**

**Edmund's POV**

"Edmund "

"Go away Uncle Caspian. Cook the bees yourself" I mumbled sleepily. I rolled over and pulled the blankets over my head.

"It's me, Lucy" the whispering continued and I felt someone prod me on the back.

I sat up sleepily and saw Lucy sitting on the bed. As my eyes adjusted to being awake, I noticed that Lucy seemed paler than usual, and she was shaking.

"Lu?" I murmured, "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep" she whispered.

"Bad dreams?" I asked.

She nodded and bit her lip. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Get in, Lu" I moved over so that she'd have some space. I wonder if rational Edmund is awake right now…

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively.

I nodded and smiled in assurance, "Come here"

She quickly crawled in and I put my arm over her shoulder. She sniffed a little bit.

"It was Mother" her voice broke and I pulled her in closer.

"What about her?"

Wow Ed, you're invading her personal space, I thought to myself. But the words were already out of my mouth.

"Her death" Lucy replied, "It's always that – ever since she died"

A tear landed on her cheek and I reached out to brush it away slowly, "Lulu, don't cry, you'll get wrinkles" I grinned to show I was joking.

She smiled a watery smile and edged closer, "Actually, Ed, tears clean the eyes" she got quiet, "Father used to say that whenever I cry I'll get wrinkles – but Mother would argue. Things were okay back then…"

I was silent as I listened to her talk about her family. I never really thought about family much before. I didn't know my mother and father well – they died when I was younger. Then it was just Grandmother and me, then Grandmother, Uncle Caspian and me. Then my aunt and my cousins. Sometimes I generally take them for granted. I sighed and Lucy stopped talking, she looked up at me.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"You know something?" she asked softly.

"What?"

"When Mother died, I kind of lost hope and everything" Lucy admitted, "Before she died, Catherine used to say I was like a bouncing ball of energy, joy and hope – but that disappeared when she was gone – I felt hopeless" she smiled slightly, "But then I met you. You gave me new hope" she leaned in closer, "And I'm thankful for that" she whispered.

"Oh, Lulu" I said as I closed the gap between us. I kissed her hard, and she responded with force. A minute or was it even a minute? I found myself above her, still kissing her heatedly. My mouth went down to her neck and she whimpered.

"Ed…" she whispered softly.

"Hmm?" I muttered from her neck, still pressing soft kisses.

"I don't think we should – you know – "Lucy murmured.

Oh.

I felt myself turning red. I cleared my throat and pressed my lips back onto her's, "We're not doing anything you don't want to do, Lu" I whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Mhmm" Lucy murmured, "But I want you to kiss me now"

I grinned, "As you wish, Lulu"

Hours later, I woke up to the sound of someone knocking things over downstairs. I considered going back to sleep but decided against it – who knew who could be down there. I turned over and met face to face with Lucy.

Well, _that _surprised me.

I wondered what on earth she was doing in my bedroom until the memories from last night – or was it this early morning? – came back to me. Oh.

I sat up, untangling myself from the blankets reluctantly. The sounds were more distinct now. I pressed a kiss on Lucy's cheek and got up.

I opened the door and shuffled out, putting on my robe.

"Ow!" a sharp voice came from downstairs.

I sighed. I knew that voice. It was Uncle Caspian. Either he was trying to cook or he was trying to kill himself.

When I got downstairs and into the kitchen, I found Uncle Caspian wielding a knife and in front of him were potatoes.

I stared at him, "What're you doing?"

"Making food" he replied, looking at me as if I was dumb "Isn't it obvious?"

I shrugged, "It isn't"

He snorted, turning back to the potatoes, "Where's your wife-to-be, Ed?"

I turned red, "She's not my wife-to-be" I mumbled. "What makes you say that?"

"You talk in your sleep"

I raised my eyebrows, "When did I talk in my sleep?"

"Few weeks ago" Uncle Caspian replied, brandishing the knife around, "You were talking about Lucy and –"

"Alright" I cut him off, vaguely remembering a dream about it, "Shut up"

Uncle Caspian sniggered. I turned to what he was trying to chop off, "What're you making?"

"Soup" Uncle replied absent-mindedly.

"You know how to make soup?" I asked incredulously, "Since when?"

I didn't even know he could cook.

"Right now!" he replied brightly.

I rolled my eyes and was about say something when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Ed?"

Caspian and I turned around and saw Lucy already dressed standing by the doorway. Uncle Caspian was holding the knife in mid-air.

"Oh…good morning" Lucy said, her eyes were on the knife.

"Morning" Caspian replied cheerfully, "Breakfast would be ready in an hour or so"

"I'm not eating that!" I protested, "You don't have the qualifications to be a cook! And where's Trufflehunter? Shouldn't he be cooking?"

"Came down with a cold, he was the one who nursed Sir Reepicheep when he got sick and he's been infected" Uncle Caspian said. "Now go away and let me cook in peace"

I snorted but left. Lucy followed me and grabbed my hand.

"Ed?"

I turned to her, "Yes, Lu?"

"You know how many days have passed?" she asked quietly.

I thought about it, "Seven? That's a week, why did you – "

Oh. Seven days. Catherine warned us that she'll only be able to keep us together for seven days. Seven days before Sir Peter Pevensie would come thrashing into Martin Manor screaming.

Lucy blanched, "I don't want to leave, Edmund"

"I know Luce, but there's nothing we could do" I replied sadly as we reached the door to my room, "I don't want you to go either"

Lucy sniffed and was about to reply when we heard the door open with a crash and Uncle Caspian talking loudly.

"Martin! I know you have my daughter here somewhere! Give her back!"

Lucy gasped loudly but I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Lulu" I whispered, "You have to go"

She nodded slowly, tears filling her eyes, "Alright..."

I tugged her hand, "Come on, the back door"

I tugged a cloak that hung from the back door and led her quietly down it. I tensed when we passed the sitting room, where a window was in position exactly. I checked to see if Peter was there, and the shouting confirmed it, luckily, Uncle Caspian was standing by the window, blocking the view.

Lucy and I ran to the stables that were located right at the back of the manor. I pulled one of the horses and helped Lucy onto it.

"Edmund" she whispered, tears falling down her face, "Come with me"

I shook my head, feeling the tears that were trying to escape, "No, Lulu" my voice was barely a croak, "I can't. Don't worry; I'll wait for you, Lulu"

She nodded, hiccupping slightly, "Edmund, I love you" she murmured.

"Oh, Lucy" I gasped, pulling her down to give her one last kiss. I pulled away, "I love you too, my Lulu. Now go"

She nodded and urged the horse into a canter, riding to the gate in the back. Right before she went out, she looked back. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but my face didn't agree to it.

"Go" I whispered softly. I could hear the voices coming nearer.

Lucy finally turned around and urged the horse off. I turned around and finally felt the tears going down.

Lucy was gone. And I didn't know when she was going to come back. Catherine didn't even know if her sister was coming back. She only promised that I would see her again. But that could mean other things.

My Lulu is gone and she might never ever be going back to me. All because of that stupid affair. Why can't Uncle Caspian keep his pants on? Why can't Peter Pevensie turn down his pride and ego?

But what's done is done.

I can only hope that Lucy will come back to me.

**So…how was it? Review pleaaaaase! And next chapter we'll get to meet Jill and Aravis! :D**


	19. Two New Friends - Lucy

**Chapter Nineteen: Two New Friends – Lucy**

**Lucy's POV**

I didn't know how long time passed by as I rode away from Martin Manor. I don't even care what time it is. All I can think of right now is what I've had to leave behind – Edmund, Gael, Catherine, Mother…

The horse slowed to a walk and I didn't try to stop it. No one would come after me right now. I looked up and saw the sun through the trees. It was already high in the sky – probably midday. My stomach was grumbling – I hadn't eaten anything for the day.

I heard footsteps behind me and whirled around the horse to see a dark-skinned girl aiming a bow and arrow at me.

"Who are you?" she asked roughly.

"Oh, don't shoot, please!" I said, "I won't harm you or anything"

"Put down your bow, Aravis" another voice said. It was also from a girl. She appeared from behind the trees.

The other girl – Aravis, I think – lowered her bow, "Alright. Who are you, now, may I ask again?"

"My name's Lucy" I replied slowly.

The girl who told Aravis to lower the bow smiled, "Nice to meet you Lucy, my name's Jill, and this is Aravis"

They seemed kind enough, so I gave friendship a go, I smiled back, "Nice to meet you too – what are you doing here?"

"Well" Jill glanced at Aravis, "Promise not to tell?"

I nodded.

"We're runaways – from the Lone Islands"

"We were slaves there" Aravis added bitterly, "I was taken from Calormen when I was only seven years old – I barely remember anything about it"

Jill nodded, "I was taken from my family when I was two – well that's what Helaine says – she's one of the slaves – and I don't even know if they're Narnian or from Archenland"

"What about you, Lucy?" Aravis asked, "You don't seem to be out on a ride – you seem to have left in a rush"

I nodded slowly, "I'm running away too"

"Why?"

I didn't want to tell them about the whole dilemma between the Pevensies and the Martins.

"Uh…well, my mother died, and I'm to be sent off to live with my step-sister, Anne – she's horrible – and she's not really keen to have me in her house" I said.

There. That's not a whole total lie. Mother is dead, and although Anne's not my step-sister, she' still horrible.

Aravis nodded, "Well, step-families don't seem to be the best one, aren't they?"

"Yes" I replied uncertainly.

"Do you want to come with us?" Jill asked brightly, "We're going off to Archenland – Helaine said that it's the safest place for us. Don't know why though" she shrugged.

I smiled for the first time since I left Martin Manor. "Oh, thank you! I'd really want to come with you"

"It's safer when there are more of you too" Aravis agreed, "Do you want to join us for some lunch, Lucy?"

"We insist!" Jill added.

"Well…if you do insist then" I slipped off the horse, finally realizing how hot it was. I pulled off the cape that Edmund gave me, folding it gently.

"That's a noble's cape" Aravis said. She was looking at the cape in my hands.

"You're a noble, aren't you, Lucy?" Jill asked.

I shuffled slightly and nodded, looking down at the ground, "W ell…maybe. I'm a knight's daughter" I admitted. "How did you know it's a noble's cape?"

"I used to work at the Governor's house" she said dismissively, "I saw and washed enough nobility's clothes to last a life time – and that cape's not a knight's, Lucy, maybe a viscount, or a baron, or even a count"

"It isn't" I replied gravely, sitting down on a log miserably. Jill sat down next to me. "It's my friend's cape"

Half-true. Well, Edmund is more than a friend, actually.

Jill nodded understandingly, "Well, enough of that, we should eat now. Aravis, I think the food's in your pack"

Aravis sat down on a rock and took out a small pack from a leather bag. She took out three slices of bread.

"So" Jill said, "How long do you think will it take for us to reach Archenland?"

Aravis shrugged, "I don't know – maybe a few days by foot"

"My sister said it takes two days by carriage from our side in Narnia" I said, "Four days to a week, I think"

"I think our food can last as long as that" Aravis said, "And I'm sure we'll pass by a few rivers on our way"

Jill nodded and stood up, brushing the crumbs away from her dress, "We should get a head start on it – let's go now"

I stood up to, moving to the horse, I patted it softly, "Thanks, girl, you're going back to Edmund, alright? He'll know that I'm safe"

The horse snorted and I slapped its rump gently and it went off, trotting away. I watched it leave sadly. The cloak was the only thing I had left – and the sapphire pendant. I touched the silver chain hanging from my neck absent-mindedly.

"Lucy?"

I whirled around. Jill was standing in front of me. Aravis was exploring the woods.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" she asked concernedly.

I nodded quickly, "Yes, I'm fine, we should go now"

She nodded back, "Okay" she turned to Aravis, "Come on Aravis"

We walked together silently. The sun was too hot, and I felt uncomfortable. Jill was humming to herself, and Aravis was silent. I looked around the forest. I haven't been into these parts. The furthest I've been was during my last ride with Edmund.

"How much longer?" Jill finally asked.

"Very long" Aravis replied shortly.

I looked up, the sun was low. "Maybe we should rest a bit?" I suggested.

"Let's" Jill agreed.

"Alright" Aravis said, "And maybe we should stop for the day"

That night, I didn't fall asleep as quickly as I'd hope. I'm rather tired, but I couldn't stop all the thoughts swirling around my mind. Everybody I loved kept going through my mind: Mother, Edmund, Catherine, Gael, Father, Anne…

Yes, I still love Father and Anne – even though they haven't been the best towards me for the past few weeks. They're still my family, no matter what. I thought about the half-sister in Archenland – Josie. I couldn't believe Father. He went all out against Mother but he had a daughter out of wedlock himself. I sighed. The Totally Messed Up Family Award should go to the Pevensies. I wonder if Edmund's taking things alright. I hope Caspian Martin didn't kill or maim Father, and the other way around. I hope Catherine's alright; it's a little bit obvious that she helped me escape. I pulled the cape over me, breathing in the smell of it.

At least, I thought to myself, I have friends with me now. Jill and Aravis are new friends – and I hope they would be my friends for a long time and that we wouldn't be separated.

**So yeah….Lucy's run away and meets Jill and Aravis. :D We're going back to Edmund next chapter. Review please!**


	20. A Darker Side of Catherine - Edmund

**Chapter Twenty: A Darker Side of Catherine – Edmund**

**Edmund's POV**

"Edmund, you look pale" Aunt Amelia commented during supper, "Are you well?"

I nodded absent-mindedly, "Yeah – I'm fine, Aunt Amelia"

"Are you sure, boy?" Grandmother rasped, "There's a terrible flu going around – I should really have Healer Coriakin check on you"

I shook my head, "Yes, I'm fine" I couldn't take another moment sitting down in the table, "May I be excused?"

"Very well" Grandmother croaked in her usual raspy voice. Right now, I didn't even have the heart to make fun of it.

"Thanks" I stood up and trudged off to my room upstairs, flinging myself onto the bed. I didn't bother with changing my clothes.

It had been three days since Lucy left. Three days since my Lucy was gone. Ever since she had the nightmare – she slept in my room, mind you, nothing happened except a little kissing here and there (I do respect her, you know) and I could still smell her scent on the pillows.

I breathed into the pillows, inhaling Lucy's scent – like flowers and apples – but that only choked me up.

I groaned and faced the ceiling. I didn't even cry when my own mother died and here I am – choked up and trying not to cry, because Lucy's gone and has fifty-fifty chances of coming back – while my mother will never ever come back. Do I even have my priorities set straight?

Yes.

I didn't know my own mother well – but I spent a fair few months with Lucy Pevensie, and I fell in love with her. Aslan, why does my life have to be this hard?

My life was absolutely fine before Susan Pevensie died and Peter Pevensie shipped their younger children off to his oldest daughter's home. My life was calm (as life would be if you are Edmund Martin) and even a little bit boring before I delivered those roses for Susan Pevensie's funeral and met Lucy Pevensie face to face.

If only I hadn't found out the name of Uncle Caspian's lover.

Come to think of it, I do wish that Uncle Caspian never fell in love with Susan Pevensie in the first place. My life would be wonderful then – Lucy and me together – with nothing trying to separate us.

I sighed and felt annoyed as another round of tears came to my eyes but I didn't bother to brush them away. I simply rolled over and fell asleep.

The following morning, I sat in the meadow alone. I didn't have the best night – I kept dreaming of Lucy and other stuff. I could have asked Uncle Caspian to keep me company right now – but I'm not talking to him.

We got into a rather huge fight the day after Lucy left.

You know why?

I cracked. We had the worst fight we ever had since I was six and tried to cut off his 'ever-so-gorgeous locks of hair'. I screamed and raged – blaming him for everything that went wrong ever since Peter Pevensie found out I was courting his daughter. Lucy was everything to me – and still is.

"You look glum" a grave voice said behind me. I whirled around and saw Catherine Pevensie, she looked a little more evil than last I saw her. (Yes, my first impression of her was evil)

"Why wouldn't I be glum?" I replied in a dejected sort of voice.

"I understand" Catherine replied in a rough sort of voice, "I miss her too – but I know that I don't miss her as much as you do"

I nodded, "How's the family?"

She snorted, "Father's a mess, he's blaming Anne. Anne's hysterical too. Gael doesn't understand anything. My brother in law cowers. He doesn't want to tip off Anne and her temper – she's with child" amusement coated her voice, but it also sounded a little bitter.

"Well, you do seem happier than me. Did Corin propose then?" I asked.

She looked taken aback by my question, "No, no…I sent Corin back to Archenland. Romantic Love might be right for lots of people, but it's not right for me"

I raised my eyebrows, "You're planning to be a spinster?"

She shrugged, "Maybe"

"I thought you liked Corin"

"I do like him – he's my friend" she replied.

"He seems to like you as more than that"

"Well, that's just him. I don't feel that way. You know something, Edmund?"

"What?" I asked, curious.

"The only reason Father hasn't disowned me is because he thinks I can keep Corin interested" she admitted, "And I'm trying to play that card the best that I could to hold out time for Lucy"

"Wait, so you're just going to play with Corin?"

"Maybe"

"That's cruel"

"I _am_ cruel, Edmund Martin"

I shrugged, "When you were writing to Lucy it seemed like you were sort-of, infatuated with him"

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Oh Aslan, the words, "infatuated Catherine Pevensie" will never ever exist"

"Why don't you want to fall in love?"

"Because it's not for me"

I sighed, "Have your way, Catherine. What're you doing here, anyway?"

"I found your horse wandering in the woods" she replied.

I perked up immediately, "Did Lucy leave anything?"

She shook her head, "The horse was wandering for a good long time, I'm sure, maybe a few days, nothing's with her"

"Oh" my spirits dropped a little.

"She's fine" Catherine's voice was so confident – that it made me believe her a little, that my Lucy was safe and sound.

"I hope so" I replied. "Where's the horse?"

"I had Alana bring it back to Martin Manor. Crazy Widow Susan seemed to be too keen with her"

She didn't flinch or wince like Lucy did whenever the name Susan was mentioned, and I wondered if she really truly loved anyone, except for Lucy. It was obvious that she had Lucy's interests at heart.

"You're not that affected with your mother's name" I observed.

"I'm not looking back to the past" she replied stiffly, "Lucy was too attached to Mother. I don't try and look back"

It didn't seem like she was trying at all really, she was an expert at looking forward.

"I've got to go" she said, "Don't worry, Lucy's going to be safe"

I nodded and watched her walk away. I wanted to believe her, really, but I couldn't resist the anxiousness that I felt whenever I think about Lucy in the forest, possibly alone – and she might also be in danger.

I feel a bit like a ghost now, most of the time. I wouldn't bear it if Lucy dies. It'll feel like a part of me has also died.

I sighed and tried to force the fact into my head: My Lulu was gone, but she will come back. _Your Lucy will come back to you, Ed. _

She'll come back.

**Yeah…so Edmund's a little depressed…and Catherine's got a nastier agenda than she admits. SHE'S USING CORIN OMFG. :O I didn't even see that coming myself tbh.**


	21. Servant Girls - Lucy

**Chapter Twenty-One: Servant Girls – Lucy**

It was a little colder than usual and dark clouds covered the sky. We had been at it for five days, and Aravis was drilling us like a general.

"Come on, Jill, Lucy! I think I can see Anvard over there!" Aravis called from the top of a little hill.

"Seriously, she's getting on my nerves a little bit" Jill muttered to me, "She's like a general of some sort"

I giggled, "Aravis is just a bit excited"

Jill rolled her eyes, "She's still acting a lot like a general"

We reached the top of the hill and I caught my breath. Anvard was really in sight. I looked at Jill and Aravis, they were all smiling smiles of relief.

"It's about time!" Jill exclaimed, "Finally, we get to Anvard!"

I nodded, "So…what're we going to do when we get there?"

"We'll find jobs as servants, of course" Aravis replied. Jill nodded in agreement.

I thought about it. Servants? I've done my fair share of some bits of housework before and I've watched Alana clean my room a lot. I can make it work.

It'll be a large adjustment to life but I'll make it work. Anything to keep my cover. Catherine assured me that Prince Corin wouldn't recognize me – her little potion had worked.

"Lu?" Jill poked my arm. "You've been drifting off"

"Sorry" I grinned a little sheepishly, "I was just thinking about something"

Aravis was looking at me curiously, "Do you know how to do housework, Lucy?"

I nodded, "Yes…Mother taught me how to cook, sew and clean and I watched my old maid, Alana do some chores…"

Jill got a funny look on her face, "I used to have a sister named Alana…but she was a little more than a baby before I got sold off" she shrugged, "Never mind"

There was a brief silence as we walked towards Anvard. And before we knew it, we were already in front of it.

"Wow" Jill whispered, "It's big"

"Where are we going to pass through?" Aravis wondered.

I searched in my mind the information Catherine had told me, "The servant's gate is behind the castle…I think. That's what I've heard before"

Aravis nodded, "Let's go then"

We reached the servant's gate where a guard of some sort was standing. He raised his eyebrows at us.

"Visiting or work?" he asked in a monotone.

"Work" Aravis replied.

He nodded, "Wait here, I'll get one of the other servants to show you around"

He slipped inside and was gone for about ten minutes before he arrived with a young woman with blonde shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

"Hello" the woman smiled, "I'll be your guide of sorts for the first few months you have here in Anvard. My name is Josephine, but I go by most of the time as Josie"

_Father has a daughter in Archenland, I found out a few days before we left. A servant girl – Josie, an orphan of sorts._

This might be the Josie Catherine was talking about. She certainly looked like Father.

"My name's Jill" Jill introduced herself with a smile, "And this are Aravis and Lucy"

"It's wonderful to meet you" her eyes lingered on me for a little while before she gestured us in.

"We've been running short on a few servants these past few days" Josie said as she led us through the servant's quarters, "I'll show you your chores tomorrow, it's getting a little late now, so I'll just show you to your rooms and have supper"

Aravis nodded, "Are we going to be given specific tasks?"

"It depends" Josie replied, "Most of the time, King Lune wants the servants to play with their strengths" she smiled, "May I ask what you three are good at?"

"I'm a good wash-woman" Aravis snorted, "And ironing-girl, that's what they said in the Lone Islands"

"Cooking" Jill grinned. "Baking – especially"

"Sewing" I replied a little reluctantly. I was a good sewer – but I didn't have a lot of patience for it.

Josie nodded, "Aravis, you could join Martina and her girls – they do most of the washing. Jill, you'd be in the kitchen, and Lucy would be in the sewing room. But of course, aside from that, you'll have little errands to run when asked"

She led us to a room in the farther side of the servant's quarters. It was empty –and three beds were arranged around a table. A small fireplace stood in the back of the room and next to it was a window – overlooking a vegetable garden.

"This will be your room" Josie said, "I'll have Maisey bring in three dresses each for the three of you. I'll call you when supper is ready"

We nodded. "Thanks" Aravis said.

Jill flopped onto the bed in the middle. "This is nice"

I sat down on the bed facing the window. The room was a little bare – not like my chambers in Pevensie or Ryans Manor but it was comfortable.

I undid the cape I was wearing, folded it, and then placed it on the bed. Aravis stared at my neck.

"Lucy – I don't think the other servants should see that" she murmured, pointing to the pendant.

My hand went to the sapphire stone and I sighed, "Where do you think I should put it?"

Jill grabbed a key on the table and handed it to me, "Here, Luce, I think this is a key to the drawer in that table"

I smiled, "Thanks, Jill"

We speculated about Anvard for thirty minutes or so – before we heard someone knock on the door. I jumped up and walked over to open it. Josie was waiting there. Up close, she really did look a lot like Father.

"Oh, hello, Lucy" she greeted me, "Girls, it's time for supper" she called over to Jill and Aravis, "We eat in the kitchen"

The four of us walked together to the kitchen, which was a pretty long walk considering it was closer to royal dining hall in Anvard and far from the servant's quarters. Jill and Aravis walked together, a few paces in front of Josie and me.

"You are Sir Peter Pevensie's daughter then?" Josie asked quietly, "Catherine sent me a letter a week ago that you might come to Anvard"

I nodded, "So you are my half-sister then?"

"Yes. Catherine only told me vague details about your reason to come here. Sir Pevensie wants to marry you off?"

"To Eustace Scrubb" I said in a low voice, "No offense, he's a nice boy, but he's not my type, really"

Josie nodded understandingly and also said in a low voice, "And Catherine also mentioned and I quote, "_Also, make sure that Lucy is not to talk at all of Count Edmund Martin of the Western March. Covers cannot be blown, and I don't want anyone to mess things up". _Who's Edmund?"

"Oh" I felt myself blush, "A boy I met"

"Is he just 'a boy you met' or is it something more?"

"Maybe" I admitted.

Josie laughed, "I think we should shut up about that now – look, here's the kitchen. Come on, Lucy"

"Okay" I grinned.

For first impressions – I really, really liked Josie.

**So now we meet Josie :D You like her? Can you guys please review? I'd like to hear what you think! :D Did I characterize Aravis enough? I think she got a little OOC and I'm sorry if she really is a bit OOC ._.**


	22. Something I've Been Waiting For - Edmund

**Chapter Twenty – Two: Something I've Been Waiting For – Edmund**

I stood in the balcony, looking at nothing in particular. It has been exactly a week since Lucy left. I'm not used to it yet, but I'm not as wrecked as before.

Fine. I'm still a wreck.

"Edmund?" a voice chirped behind me.

I turned around and saw my other cousin, Alice, standing there, holding a letter. "Oh, hi, Alice"

"A stern looking girl gave me this letter" she said innocently, "It's for you" she handed me the letter.

I nodded and patted her head, "Thanks, Allie"

Alice scowled, "Edmund, don't mess my hair"

I grinned, "Sorry, Allie"

She sniffed and flounced back to the house, probably off to play with Emma and their dolls.

I opened the letter curiously. A stern looking girl – who did I know who looked stern?

Oh, right. Catherine.

There were two pieces of paper inside the envelope. One smaller piece was smooth, the other looked severely wrinkled. The wrinkled one was longer.

I took the smoother paper and read the message:

_A messenger sent this to the house, a message from Lucy. I'm glad, yes, but I'm still seething. This was a really, really close call. Luckily, when the letter arrived, I was already outside so Anne didn't see it. Anyway – I think the letter would be safer with you than with me. Don't try and reply to Lucy's letter._

_Yours Truly,_

_Catherine Pevensie_

_P.S_

_Please burn this after you finish reading._

I smiled as I quickly took the other paper, reading it quickly.

_Dear Catherine,_

_I'm rather sorry, really, but I really want to write to you and I promise this would be the last letter. I just had this nagging feeling that someone's on the verge of a mental breakdown if I don't write (it's not you of course, you're too sane that you're somewhat on the crazy side already). Anyway, I'm fine and everything's going well. We just got here in Anvard yesterday and we've met Josie._

_We got here rather tired. Oh yes, by 'we' I mean the two girls I met in the forest – Jill and Aravis. They're runaway slaves from the Lone Islands. The person who organizes the servants – Lord Cole, said that I would do well in the sewing room. Indeed, I would do well, but I wouldn't feel well. I hate sewing! I am rather good, but I hate darning, making clothes etc. And now I have to do it most of the day! But of course, we also have little errands to run, like serve food and bring clothing and things._

_Josie's wonderful, she's rather different from Anne or you, but she's very nice. Jill and Aravis like her as well. _

_I know I won't get a reply, but it makes me feel calmer when I know you're going to read this._

_Your sister,_

_Lucy_

_P.S _

_Can you send this to Edmund? I know it's hard to do it but, please? Just one favor? The letter for him is at the back._

I turned the piece of paper around, grinning. I couldn't believe that this arrived. Catherine really did have a heart.

I thought she didn't have one before.

_Dear Edmund,_

_Ugh, I had to send up some new darned clothes for Prince Cor so when I got back, Jill and Aravis used up most of the candle. But I'll try to write quickly, so that I can finish this before the candle goes out._

_I suppose you've read the other letter so I don't have to tell you all about the other stuff, so I would only tell you about the more trivial stuff._

_Don't worry, the cape's safe. Aravis washed it for me today and it's currently drying by the fireplace. The pendant's locked on the drawer – I can't wear it. It'll just lead to questions being asked on why a servant has a rather expensive amulet with a real stone on it. I hope you don't mind._

_I miss you, and your house, and even your uncle – even if I lost a handful of my purse money on that bet. I never realized he was a darn good chess player. He could've beaten Catherine if she was there. Somehow, I know that you're either crying a river, or nursing a bloody hand when you punched your bedroom wall (both are highly likely. I do know you, Ed. You can get sentimental if you want to) and I want you to stop._

_You'll get a clogged nose if you cry too much and I don't want you to get hurt too, so please? For my sake, Eddie._

_Also, don't worry I'm safe and everything. It's pretty nice here. I love you._

_Yours,_

_Lulu_

_P.S_

_I assume you won't write back as Catherine commanded you. Its fine and I think it'd be much safer if you don't – even if I want a reply back. May I say this again? I love you._

I grinned as I placed the letters into my pocket – except for the note from Catherine. I tore it into pieces happily and almost skipped to the fireplace in the second floor sitting room, where Grandmother was reading the paper. I threw the pieces into the fire and watched them burn happily.

"You look giddy, boy" Grandmother croaked like a frog, looking up from the paper. "Are you ill?"

"Nope" I replied, smiling slightly. "I feel almost wonderful"

Grandmother stared at me warily, "No, I think you're going mental, Edmund. Eustace Scrubb has too much influence over you; I suggest you don't see him for any more than three times a month"

"Sure" I said absent-mindedly, remembering the betrothal between Lucy and Eustace and feeling a flash of jealousy – bringing me down from the weird and happy world I was before.

"Good lad" Grandmother muttered, returning to the paper.

I turned around and went to my room, sitting down onto my desk. Two other letters sat there. I groaned. I'm not social. Why do I keep getting these stupid letters? I mean – I don't mind if it's from Lucy, but who else?

The first letter was from the Preston family asking me for –

I stared at the letter. This has got to be a joke.

A letter asking me to marry one of their daughters.

Seriously?

The Prestons have gotten low in their fortune for a while – almost half of their estate is lost. I threw the letter into the trash bin and picked up the next one.

From the awful curlicue writing and the envelope that reeked of perfume, I knew that it was from Anne Featherstone…again. I threw it into the trash too and searched for a quill pen in my drawer.

As usual, the drawer was messy. I don't bother to fix and organize the things inside it. Instead of a quill, I found a small leather book that had a silhouette of a lion sewed on the cover that was totally not mine.

Out of curiosity, I flipped it open, reading the first page.

_Property of Lucy Eleanor Pevensie._

Oh. So this was Lucy's.

I tried to remember when she placed it here until a memory came to me – three days after Lucy got here. She spent most of her time with me in my chambers, she talking nonsense things that would've bored the mind out of everybody else but I didn't mind at all. I had somehow fallen asleep and when I woke up, she was sitting on my desk, writing. When she saw me awake she had deftly pushed it on the drawer and slammed it shut. I guess she forgot that she left it there.

I hesitated on continuing reading it – it might be some personal stuff. I put it back in the drawer.

Maybe some other time.

**So we're back to Edmund! :D Review please! I appreciate it a lot!**


	23. Times in Archenland - Lucy

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Times in Archenland – Lucy**

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy?"

I turned around and saw Aravis standing by the doorway. Jill was helping cook supper, so it was only Aravis and me.

"Yes, Aravis?"

"May I ask you something?"

I looked at her, raising my eyebrows, "What?"

"Your cape" she replied, "When I was ironing it a few days ago, I noticed the crest"

I nodded slowly, "What about the crest?"

"I saw the same crest a few months ago – when the Count of Western March's uncle came to the Lone Islands. Do you know him?"

I hesitated. Both Jill and Aravis have shown themselves to be trustworthy, but I don't know if I can tell them everything.

"An acquaintance" I replied quickly.

Aravis raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else, "Supper's ready, by the way"

I nodded, "Let's go then"

Days passed, then weeks, then months. I grew accustomed to Archenland. I made new friends besides from Jill, Aravis and Josie. I learned to like sewing – due to the patient encouragement from Grandmother Augustina.

Grandmother Augustina is about sixty-five years old – but she still has good eyesight, and is in charge of the sewing room. My sewing grew better quickly, and even King Lune himself said I made a fine seamstress after I was given the task of making him some shirts. He had me apprenticed to Mistress Jane Alvin – the royal seamstress.

Being apprenticed to the seamstress meant that I saw more of Anvard and its guests, and I warily treaded through it. It would be no good to be recognized. True to Catherine's word, Prince Corin didn't recognize me at all, but I still avoided him. He said that he seemed to have seen me before – but the memory was hazy.

A year passed – it was now January. I missed Edmund and everybody else I left at home a lot. It grew larger every day. I longed to go back to Narnia – but Catherine did not send me any news. I didn't know what was going on there. I feared that they might have forgotten me, but I tried to assure myself that they still remember me.

In February – a delegation of Narnians arrived, including my father. Josie hurriedly told me the news, and I feigned sickness for a week – I stayed in the servants' quarters the whole time.

"Are you feeling alright now, Lucy?" Jill asked as she set down a tray on the table. Tomorrow, finally, the Narnian delegation would be leaving – and so would my father.

"A little" I replied, "What is the news from Narnia?"

Jill handed me a cup filled with tea and sat down on the bed, "Well, from what I've heard from Cook, there's been a few marriages going around to well -known people"

My heart dropped due to fear, "What marriages?"

Jill shrugged, "A few old men to younger ladies. The most intriguing one right now is Lord Caspian of the Western March's marriage to a girl named Lilliandil Harlington – and he has a child born out of wedlock with her sister – Lola Harlington"

I almost choked on the tea, "What?!"

"You knew them before?" Jill asked curiously.

"An old acquaintance of my family" I replied quickly.

Jill nodded, "Amoret said that their baby was a boy – they've named it Edmund – after Lord Caspian's nephew"

I perked up at the mention of Edmund's name. "Really?"

"Yup. Oh and another scandal I've heard from Amoret is that some old family called the Prestons are throwing themselves to the Martins. They've lost half their estate – desperate for money. The matriarch of the Martins is disgusted at it"

A strange look crossed my face.

Jill seemed to notice, "Are you alright, Lucy?"

I nodded quickly, "I'm fine" I placed a smile on my face, "And how is Aravis dealing with the infatuated Prince Cor?" I giggled.

Jill laughed, "Aravis is simply annoyed at him. Won't give him the time of day. Martina's girls keep teasing her too – she spends her time in the ironing room"

"She does like Auntie Laura" I said thoughtfully, "She's like a mother to her"

Auntie Laura is in charge of the ironing room – and seem to consider Aravis as a lost foundling she found in her doorstep.

Jill nodded, "Yep"

_Ten months later, December_

I wiped the cloth over Jill's forehead. She groaned softly.

"You're going to be fine, Jill" I murmured, "I know you will. You'll get well"

Some sort of epidemic of an unknown disease had spread through Archenland – Anvard wasn't spared either. Prince Corin has the fever – and so do Jill, and many other occupants of the castle. Grandmother Augustina is also sick. The fever is a dangerous one.

It's December – supposed to be a happy time, but no, it isn't. Anvard is silent, anxious, fearing the worst.

The door opened, and a shaky Aravis entered.

"Aravis" I breathed out. I knew from her movements that something was wrong – very wrong.

"Lucy – Josie was taking care of Grandmother Augustina. Grandmother started to get convulsions – and before the healer could get there –"Aravis gulped, "She was already dead" she croaked out.

"No" I whispered. Tears formed in my eyes and fell down my cheeks.

Grandmother Augustina was almost a mother to me. She could never replace Mother, but she treated me well, she cared for me, and loved me like a granddaughter. She taught me half the things I knew about sewing and was the one who helped me become the apprentice of the seamstress. I owed her a lot. She just can't be dead. It felt like losing Mother all over again.

Cook and I attended the funeral – along with Grandmother Augustina's daughter, Sofia, and her grandchildren – Derek, Har and Harris. It was a silent affair. I couldn't bear looking at the grave diggers as they buried her. I looked away, letting the tears fall down freely.

I wasn't just crying because I lost Grandmother Augustina, I also cried because I was afraid – and my heart is still filled with longing. Longing for Narnia, longing to be with Edmund again, longing to be fully happy with nothing to worry about.

I touched the pendant Edmund gave me that hung on my neck. I risked it and wore it today. I felt miserable – and I needed something from Narnia to bear burying Grandmother Augustina. The pendant raised my spirits only a little bit.

When we got back to Anvard, to the servant's quarters, Aravis rushed up to me.

"Aravis!" I exclaimed, "What is it?"

"Jill's fever broke" she reported, "She's fine, she's still weak – but she'll get well"

I broke into the first smile I wore in days, "That's wonderful!"

But Aravis still had a mournful look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Josie has the fever"

**So there's some sort of fever going around...:O Anyways, please review! **


	24. Lucy's Diary - Edmund

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Lucy's Diary – Edmund**

A year passed by, but I never forgot Lucy. I was a little lesser wreck than before – but Lucy's still in my mind most of the time.

Since the letter, I received no further communication from the Pevensie family, but I knew there were hard feelings still. I don't even know which side Catherine is on now – since before the plague, she kept giving me the evil eye every time I saw her. Of course, Uncle Caspian and I made up – and the following week, it got out that he got Lady Lola Harlington with child. Grandmother was furious.

Nine months later – or November last year – Lola gave birth to my nephew and namesake. Grandmother seemed to be satisfied at the birth of a son. So no more hard feelings. Then, Uncle Caspian married Lilliandil Harlington and another scandal rose up all over again. Grandmother didn't really mind this time.

Uncle's currently sailing around the ocean with Lilliandil, and Aunt Amelia's in relief that they've escaped the epidemic going around. Grandmother's barred us from going outside until the fever's gone. I heard that the fever is also in Archenland – and is much, much worse there. My insides clenched as I thought of Lucy – knowing that I wasn't there for her.

Currently, I'm bored stiff in my room after an hour of pacing and worrying about Lucy. I sat down on my desk and opened my drawer, taking out Lucy's little book. I had only remembered it yesterday – and I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a few peaks and read a few words.

_May 12_

_I can't believe that we just buried Mother. It has hit me that I would never see her in the flesh again. It hurts badly, really. Mother's gone, never to come back. Never going to kiss me goodnight or hug me. Never going to smile at me ever again. Never ever to use her voice. My mother is gone. _

There were a few blots in the page, which I realized were Lucy's tears. That entry just made me depressed. I flipped over to the next page.

_May 14_

_Today, we're going to Anne's home in the Western March area. Her house is lovely, but it would feel empty to me. _

_Remember the boy I've wrote to you about? Well…I was thinking of him again. I don't know why he keeps flitting in and out of my mind. All I can think about is him sometimes – that I space out. Catherine noticed and asked me why I had a glazed look on my face. She asked me if I was in love. Of course not! I won't fall in love with a boy I've just met!_

_But…there is really something mysterious about that boy – Edmund._

I grinned to myself. So she couldn't stop thinking about me, then? I seemed to have made a rather large impression on her.

_May 15_

_Gael and I went to the orchards today – and I met Edmund again. He was really nice. But his subject was rather weird – horses. But anyway, I'm just glad that he talked to me. And I couldn't believe what happened before Gael and I left – he asked me to go on a ride with him tomorrow! I have this rather weird fluttery feeling in my stomach. I wonder what that is._

Oh, I don't know, Lulu, maybe a crush on me?

_May 16_

_Today was simply wonderful. Edmund brought me to a meadow – and we talked the whole time. I couldn't believe what he said there – that he'd rather court girls like me, but girls like me wouldn't be very good – since he'd rather have me. He must be joking. Why would anyone like me? He probably only likes me as a friend._

_Also – I really did an unnerving thing – I kissed him, on the cheek. I'm so mortified right now. _

I snorted. Like her as a friend? Yeah, right. Didn't I just made it obvious the first time I asked her for a ride that I liked her?

_May 17_

_Oh dear Aslan._

_I flirted with Edmund – and he kissed me. _

_I'm still all out of sorts – I can't believe it. I didn't act like my old self at all, and I kind of liked it. I mean the way I acted, not the kiss. But the kiss was very wonderful. And – he also held my hand. And he gave me a beautiful pendant. I wonder if this is what Catherine felt when she's being courted? But then again, she has no interest at any of them at all._

_He said he wanted to court me, and I said yes. But…there's something else that's wrong._

_I told Catherine about it – and she told me that Edmund's uncle was Mother's lover. I felt as if cold water was poured down my back. But no, I wouldn't change any of my feelings towards Edmund. He's not his uncle._

I smiled softly as I remembered when I kissed her, and when she said yes when I asked if I could court her.

_May 18_

_I went to the millinery today – and I saw Edmund, again. I admit I flirted quite shamefully with him again. I can't believe how…unladylike I've been. We're going riding again tomorrow._

_May 19_

_Everything was going fine really, but then…Father found out. He's not letting me leave my room until he sees fit. Oh this is so terrible! My day was going extremely well with Edmund – and then – and then this happened. I'm too upset to write anymore now._

I felt a shot of anger at Peter Pevensie. How can he be so cruel to his daughter? I turned a few more pages until it

_June 7_

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, no, no._

_Father's bethrothed me to Eustace Scrubb! This is so horrible, I can't believe it. _

_Later_

_Too many revelations revealed by Catherine. She said – she said that we have a half-sister in Archenland, Josie, and that…and that Gael is Caspian's Martin's daughter. _

I stared at the words. What? Gael Pevensie is Uncle Caspian's daughter? She's my cousin? I couldn't believe it. Catherine really does know more than she gives herself credit for.

_She also has a plan for me to escape my engagement with Eustace – she's going to smuggle me out to Martin Manor. I hope this works. Oh Aslan, please let this work!_

I turned a few more pages, reading and smiling at what Lucy wrote. I didn't read all of it though – I turned it to the last page.

_Edmund,_

_Whatever happens remember that I love you with all my heart and all my soul. Even if I go to Archenland – I'll try and come back to you. I promise. I love you so much._

_Lulu_

**Aww. I don't know why I almost teared up a little while I was writing Lucy's note to Edmund. :3 Anyway, please review! Those are appreciated very much :D**


	25. Old Faces - Lucy

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Old Faces – Lucy**

**Lucy's POV**

She died in her sleep two days after contracting the fever.

Who?

Josie. My sister – the only family I had in Archenland. It felt like losing Grandmother Augustina – but much, much worse. I didn't know her for a long time – but she was still my sister, and I loved her.

A week later, the epidemic ended, but not before claiming many lives. We had a month of mourning before we continued with our daily lives.

I stitched one stitch after another, feeling nothing. My mind was still numb after losing two people who were dear to me. Mistress Jane worked on a dress for one of the court ladies next to me.

"Have you heard the news, Lucy?" Mistress Jane asked me, not taking her eyes away from her work.

"What?" I asked.

"The Narnian delegation is to arrive next week, they have a new ambassador"

"Oh"

_Calm yourself, Lu_, I told myself. Father wouldn't be part of this delegation – he was only serving during Ambassador Peridan's time – and that's already over. And besides, I've changed a little bit these past years. My hair has grown longer and turned wavy, no longer the lifeless and ugly hair before, and I was a little taller too. A few more months, and then I would turn eighteen. I had to admit to myself I had grown a little…pretty.

But not as pretty as the others.

Next week arrived and I got a rather large shock.

Lord Eustace Scrubb was the Ambassador Glimfeather's assistant. And with him was my sister, Catherine.

Catherine looked a little different – she looked older than nineteen. Her blonde hair was placed onto a tight bun and she looked so severe and stern.

I made sure to be careful while they were here in Anvard. I tried to not make any of them noticed me – except for Catherine, but she didn't seem to recognize me at all. I wonder if it is an act.

But I do seem to have rotten luck.

Three days later, Jill somehow managed to evade bringing the oats to the stables and I was given that certain duty. I was just bringing in the last sack when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I whirled around and saw no other than Catherine Pevensie standing before me.

"Catherine!" I smiled hesitantly.

"Lucy" she greeted me back, "You seem to be getting along well"

I nodded, "Well enough. What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? Princess Helena's here, and she's the reason why I'm also here. I'm her new governess"

I was only a little surprised at her news. Catherine would be fitting in that role as a governess.

"How is –" I hesitated slightly, "How is Father? And Gael? Anne? Edmund?"

Catherine smiled, "I thought you'd never ask. Father pushed his pride out of the window. He and Caspian Martin have a truce. Your engagement with Eustace Scrubb was broken off by Eustace himself. Gael's well, and we have a new niece – Alice. Edmund seems to be alright"

I laughed with delight, "Does this really mean what I think it means?"

"Yes" Catherine nodded, still smiling, "You're coming home"

"Wonderful!" I hugged her, which took her a back a little but she hugged back slightly before pushing me away. Suddenly, I remembered Josie, and it dampened my spirits a little. I told her the news and she sucked in a breath, but she nodded still.

"I'm sorry. But we can't change it anymore" Catherine said, patting me gently. "And I've also heard from sources that you have gotten close with two girls – Jill and Aravis? You can bring them back too"

I smiled, "Thank you, Catherine" I then remembered Prince Corin, "And how is your prince?"

Catherine looked momentarily confused and when she realized who I meant, she wrinkled her nose, "Oh, him"

I suspected that something had gone wrong. "What is it?"

"I'm not marrying him, Lucy?"

I stared at her, "But why?"

"Because I don't want to"

"But…you were in love with him!"

Catherine tossed her head back and gave a bitter laugh, "In love – oh Aslan – I was never in love with him!"

Wait, what?

"What?" I gaped at her, my mouth open.

She rolled her eyes, "Close your mouth, Lucy. And you should know a thing or two about playing around" she shrugged, "But of course, you are really deeply in love with Edmund, so I suppose you don't want to do it"

"Catherine, that's cruel of you"

"Who said I wasn't cruel?"

"Nobody" I admitted, "But what about Corin? He likes you so much"

Catherine sighed, "Well, then he has to live with the fact that I don't like him"

I saw a cloak out of the corner of my eye whip around the side of the entrance. I stood still. "Catherine" I said in a hushed voice, "Somebody was listening"

Catherine whipped around, but it was too late. She looked at me somberly, "I have to go, Luce. I'll tell you when we'll leave"

I nodded, "Alright. I have to go back to the servant's quarters anyway"

After supper, Jill, Aravis and I returned to our room. I had told them that I had something to say.

"Okay, Luce, what's the big news?" Jill asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "How'd you know its big news?"

She shrugged, "Just a guess"

"Well…" I started to say, "I'm going back to Narnia – and if you want, you can come with me

Jill stared but Aravis snapped her fingers in triumph.

"Ha!" she said, "I knew there was something off ever since those Narnians arrived…and I saw you walking with Lady Catherine Pevensie this afternoon"

"Was that you wearing the cape?" I asked curiously.

Aravis shook her head, "No, it was Prince Corin. I saw him leaving the stables a few minutes before you did"

Oh no.

He probably heard what Catherine had said. About playing around and all those things.

Catherine's in so much trouble right now.

"Oh no" I murmured. I quickly told Jill and Aravis the whole story, starting with mother's death.

Jill nodded, "Maybe I could come with you…" she blushed slightly pink and then mumbled something.

Aravis giggled, "Jill, have you fallen in love with anyone in the Narnian delegation?"

Jill squeaked something that I didn't hear and violently shook her head.

"Well?" Aravis asked impatiently.

Reluctantly, Jill nodded.

"Who?" I gasped.

"Ambassador Glimfeather's assistant" Jill murmured. "He's the reason why I haven't been able to do a few chores. We've been talking and taking walks together"

Glimfeather's assistant? His only assistant was…

"Eustace Scrubb?!" I gaped at her.

Fate works in such weird ways, doesn't it?

Jill nodded, "Yes. And he asked me if I would like to come back to Narnia with him" she shrugged, "I didn't know if I should, but now that it seems that you're going, I'm going too"

I smiled, "Great!" I turned to Aravis, "What about you Aravis? Will you come? Please say yes!"

Aravis looked at Jill and me and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm not going"

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. IKR. Boring cliff-hanger. Anyway, please review! I really appreciate them! **


	26. Cor and Corin - Lucy

**Hi! So yeah, I'm sticking with Lu for awhile, since most of the going on is with her :D So I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Cor and Corin – Lucy**

"You won't?" I asked, my eyes wide. Why won't Aravis come with us? Jill was speechless.

"I don't know, Luce" Aravis replied, sighing, "I feel like I belong here…but then…" she trailed off.

Jill was staring at her, "Is this about somebody, Aravis?"

Aravis nodded wordlessly.

"Who is it?" I asked softly.

"Prince Cor" Aravis replied in a hollowed voice, "We've become friends – sort-of – and that's why I'm the one who keeps serving him and Prince Corin. But then again…it would be the best if I leave"

"Why?" I asked again.

Jill nodded, "I can see through your words that you like him as more than as a friend"

Aravis blushed slightly and pulled at the plain red embroidery in her bed sheet, "I'm a servant"

"So?" Jill questioned.

Aravis stared at her like she was an idiot, "Because, Jill, servants don't fall in love with princes"

"Jill's a servant" I replied, "And she's surely not stopping from loving Eustace Scrubb!"

"Shut up!" Jill hissed at me, turning a shade of red.

I shrugged, "It's just plain truth, Jill"

Aravis sighed, "We'll see. I may come, or I may not. I might just have to wing it"

"Well" Jill smiled slightly, "We're pretty good at winging it"

A day later, Aravis was sent to serve the Narnian lords and ladies, which was a little unusual. Jill was given cooking duty, so I was given the task of serving Prince Cor and Corin their supper. When I entered the room, the two princes were deep in conversation.

I have never talked to them much, I only talk to them when they visit – or are forced to visit – the royal seamstress. I think both of them hate getting fitted on for clothes. Prince Cor is a little quieter than Prince Corin, and studies a lot more than he does, I think. Prince Corin is more boisterous than his older twin brother, and very fond of boxing. Why, I've heard from Mistress Jane that he tries to knock down those who annoy or anger him.

Well, I hope he doesn't knock down Catherine.

But then again, Catherine wouldn't let herself get knocked down, I mean, she's stronger than most people give her credit for – and much quicker. That makes her a good poisoner….and no surprise, that doesn't comfort me well.

"Your Highnesses" I curtsied to the both of them, which was hard enough, as I was carrying the tray.

The two stopped talking. Prince Cor looked confused, "Where is Aravis?"

I shook my head, "She has been sent to serve the Narnian lords and ladies, Your Highness"

Prince Cor's brow crinkled in frustration and confusion, "But I told her that she should only serve us"

"I have heard from Cook that Lady Catherine Pevensie has requested for her to serve them, Your Highness" I replied, placing the tray onto the table. I dared to glance slightly at Prince Corin but his face was a mask.

"What would Lady Catherine Pevensie want with her?" Prince Cor inquired.

I gave a polite shrug, "I do not know, Your Highness, only Cook assumes that Lady Pevensie wants Aravis to do a task for her"

Truly, I didn't know. I knew that I wouldn't be tasked to serve the Narnian lords and ladies if Catherine has her way, but I don't really understand why she had Aravis serve them. I would have understood if it's Jill, since from what she says, I think Eustace Scrubb is smitten with her. I suppressed a giggle, Eustace Scrubb being smitten with anyone sounds weird.

Prince Cor nodded, he seemed to be satisfied with my answer. I curtsied again and backed off to the corner. He turned to his brother, "What do you think this certain task is? Maybe it involves you" Cor grinned teasingly.

Prince Corin scowled slightly, "I don't think so"

Honestly, I didn't want to listen in, but it's rather hard not to. I mean, I can't technically leave unless they order me to, since it's customary to wait for them to finish and picking up the plates and things then leaving. I stared down at my slightly-worn shoes.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Catherine talking"

"Talking about what?"

Prince Corin gritted his teeth, "It's a game. All of it, Cor"

"What's a game?" Prince Cor asked, looking confused, but then realization dawned on him, "Oh. Ouch" he winced slightly.

"If she said she didn't like me back before it would've been fine" Prince Corin grumbled, "But she had to deceive me"

Prince Cor sighed, "You know as well as I do that Lady Catherine Pevensie loves power, and maybe that's what she only loves"

"She used me!" Prince Corin replied indignantly.

Poor Prince Corin. I pity him, really I do. She's the first one of those suitors of Catherine that she did entertain, and she only entertained him because of…because of me. I suddenly felt bad – and guilty. This is all my fault.

Prince Cor nodded, "I know, Corin, and I know that your heart is probably in pieces now"

"Shut up or I'll knock you down"

"I'm trying to give advice, Corin" Prince Cor replied seriously, "Catherine Pevensie's not the only woman in the entire whole wide world, and she's probably not even one of the best in terms of romance"

Prince Cor has a point.

"But" Prince Cor added thoughtfully, "She'd be amazing in politics, just saying"

"Get to the point!" Prince Corin snapped.

"Build a bridge and get over it" Prince Cor replied, "You'll soon find a pretty, smart and fierce – "

"Oh Aslan, you're describing Aravis!" Prince Corin rolled his eyes.

Prince Cor blushed slightly, "Shut up. Anyway, back to the point, Catherine's probably not the one for you – well there's a slight chance that she might be, as women do play hard to get"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Although I do pity Prince Corin, my sister doesn't play hard to get. She gets it when she wants it. Catherine is only subtle in other matters, but in love? She points them out as soon as a suitor comes and makes it plain that she doesn't want to entertain them.

"I suppose…."Prince Corin trailed off, "Cor, do you think" he hesitated slightly, "Do you think that this is very much all a game?"

Yes.

Prince Cor sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I hope it's not"

After their supper, I was walking back to the kitchen when I heard someone 'psst' me. I turned around and saw Catherine walking towards me briskly.

"Lucy" she greeted me, "Have your friends decided if they're coming with us or not?"

"Jill has agreed to come, Aravis isn't sure yet" I informed her, "And why did you request Aravis to serve you supper?"

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious, Lucy? I know enough that if Aravis doesn't serve the princes the cook will send you. And you're curious enough to listen to the princes' supper talk"

My eyes widened. So she didn't have any tasks for Aravis, she did that so that I could act as some sort of spy for her.

This settles it, my sister is evil.

"So you subtly made me a spy?" I questioned her, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes" she replied cheerily, "Now, I assume I was the topic of their conversation?"

I sighed and told her everything. I know that she would find some parts of Prince Cor's pep-talk ridiculous.

After I finished, she laughed, "Well, that's interesting. Indeed, I would be a good politician" she looked proud.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Catherine"

Catherine snorted slightly, "Oh yes, anyway, I've come to tell you something"

"What?"

"We're leaving next week"

I nodded, "Alright"

After that slight exchange, we parted ways. I was excited to be coming back home, and with Jill too. I only hope that Aravis would come with us.

**I'm sooooorry if I didn't capture the princes personas well! :| I think I didn't do a good job of it...tell me what you think? Reviews are always welcome!**


	27. Home - Lucy

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Home – Lucy**

I sighed happily as I held up the blue dress before me. It was rather plain – but I didn't quite mind. Mistress Jane had given it to me as a going-away present of sorts. The Anvard occupants only knew that Jill and I were going to Narnia because Catherine had offered us to become her personal maids – at least, that's the story.

The door opened and Jill and Aravis entered. Jill was chatting happily while Aravis looked entirely solemn.

"Hello, Lu!" Jill greeted me happily. "Have you packed yet?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Not yet, but there's only little to pack anyway – just my old gown and this one, and the cape and pendant"

"Me too, and anyway, all I've got is two dresses and that cloak you gave me last Christmas. I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow!" Jill smiled, radiating excitement.

I looked at Aravis, who had sat down on her bed and was twisting her hands nervously on her skirt. "Are you alright, Aravis?" I asked with concern.

Aravis jumped slightly in surprise and looked up. She nodded and took a deep breath, "I've decided"

Jill's smile faded and her face turned to anxious, "What is it, then?"

"I'm coming with you"

Jill's smile returned, "Wonderful! But…what about Cor?"

"It's not like anything could happen" Aravis replied forcefully, "I'm not a noble, a duchess, a countess, a princess – or even a tarkheena!"

"You never know, Aravis" I said slowly, "Fate has strange ways"

Jill nodded, "Lucy's right, but still, it's wonderful that you're coming with us"

"Yes" I smiled at Aravis, "It's wonderful"

An hour later, I left Anvard by myself to go to the Weeping Willow – I don't know why they call it that, but it's a graveyard actually, maybe because there's a large weeping willow in the middle of the graveyard. Anyway, this was where the occupants of Anvard who fell to the epidemic were buried, like Josie and Grandmother Augustine.

The sky was rather dark and there was the sign of rain coming, but I didn't mind at all. The rain wasn't falling yet.

I first went to Grandmother Augustine's grave, then to Josie's.

"Hi" I said softly, settling myself down on my ankles. "How long has it been?"

No reply, of course. I sighed to myself, "Well, I'm leaving tomorrow…with Catherine. Jill and Aravis are coming with me too. I hope I can visit here again…I didn't know you for a long time, but well, you are still my sister"

Thunder grumbled in the distance and I stood up, "Goodbye, Josie" I whispered, before running off quickly, back to Anvard.

I had just entered the servants' quarters when I ran into Cook, who looked excited, and was out of the kitchen, a rare happening.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh, Lucy, there was quite a spectacle this evening!" she replied in a gossipy tone. "Why – a proposal in front of the court of Anvard!"

I raised my eyebrows, "Proposal?"

Cook nodded eagerly, pleased that I was interested in whatever news she had, "Prince Corin proposed to the Lady Pevensie!"

I stared at her, "He proposed to Catherine Pevensie?"

"Yes" Cook said, "But I do believe he has been quite humiliated by the Lady Pevensie"

I winced in pity. I knew that Catherine didn't accept – Prince Corin had done it probably in a last-minute attempt to win her over. But Catherine's heart seems to be made of stone.

"What happened?"

Cook's voice lowered to the usual tone it takes when she prattles on about gossip, "Lady Pevensie declined, and you know what she said?"

"What?"

"She said that she'd rather become a peasant than become a prince's wife" Cook replied. "Oh, really, the girl hasn't got her priorities straight, hasn't she?"

I nodded absent-mindedly. I do wonder, why didn't Catherine accept? Her ambition trumps over Father's!

Cook nodded, "Anyway Lucy, Mr. Frizzle has your last pay ready, you can go see him now"

I smiled, "Alright, thank you Cook"

"You're welcome" she replied, "And you three girls won't be doing any serving tonight"

She bustled off soon after that, and after I dropped back my cloak at my quarters, I went to the main castle, to see Mr. Frizzle. He's in-charge of all the servants.

As I turned the corner, I bumped into – dear Aslan, rotten luck I have – Eustace Scrubb.

"Sorry Eust – my lord!" I squeaked, curtsying, my head bowed low.

"Just watch where you're –" he stopped dead. "Lucy Pevensie?"

My mind was entirely blank. I dearly wished he would just shrug and think he mistook me for Lucy Pevensie, when I am actually Lucy Pevensie.

"Aslan's mane! You are Lucy Pevensie!" he remarked, staring at me. "What are you doing here?"

I felt an arm on my shoulder, "Ah, Eustace, fancying servants now, are we?" a sharp, cold and familiar voice said. I almost collapsed with relief. It was Catherine, and I knew she could handle this situation.

"Don't be daft, Lady Catherine" Eustace snapped, "I'm not dumb – "

Catherine snorted.

" – I understand what you did now. And I might say, it's a darn good plan"

Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"It is?" I blurted out.

Eustace rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, no offense Lucy, but I didn't want to marry you, you're not exactly my type"

I nodded, "Same feelings, then"

"I suppose you are coming back with us to Narnia then?" Eustace asked. "Edmund Martin's a log. Doesn't respond to anything"

"You mean a vegetable" Catherine replied tersely, "And he'll get over it. Now come on, Scrubb, best not to blow any covers here" she grabbed Eustace's shoulder and steered him off.

Catherine looked more composed than usual, and I forgot to ask her about Prince Corin. I shrugged to myself, walking to Mr. Grizzle's rooms. I'll ask her when I have time.

"Lucy, wake up" I felt someone shake me and I opened my eyes, yawning.

"What?" I asked drowsily, sitting up. The candle was lit in the table, and I could see it was still dark outside.

It was Aravis who woke me up, "Time to get ready, Luce"

I nodded, now wide awake. I felt excitement, knowing that at this hour tomorrow, I would be back in Narnia. I quickly got myself dressed while Aravis tackled Jill in an attempt to wake her up.

In an hour, we were all ready, and soon enough, Catherine knocked on our door, holding a lantern. Her blonde hair was covered by her old cloak, and it brought back some memories.

"Come on girls" she said calmly, "The retinue's ready to leave"

I nodded and Catherine held the door wider for us and we filed out.

Of course, the delegations of Narnia had to say their formal goodbyes to the royal family of Archenland, so Jill, Aravis and I, slinked off to the corner where the Narnian servants that the delegations brought waited.

I didn't quite hear what Catherine said to Prince Corin, but I recognized the look on her face that meant her temper was nearing boiling point, but she seemed to act as cool and reserved as usual.

After the final noble Narnian bowed, we left the court of Anvard. Catherine had arranged for us to ride in the same carriage as her, and with some reluctance in her part, with Eustace Scrubb, since really, it was originally arranged for her to sit in the carriage with the Ambassador, his wife, Princess Helena, and Eustace but she pulled a few strings and here we are.

"So, Lucy" Catherine smiled, "You're going home at last"

I nodded and grinned, "Yes, home at last"

**OKAY I'M SO SORRY I TOOK LONG TO UPDATE MY LAPTOP'S BEEN TOTALLY EVIL AND I'M USING MY DAD'S WORK LAPTOP NOW SO ._. But don't worry, I'll do a double update tonight!**


	28. Happily Ever After? - Lucy

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Happily Ever After? – Lucy**

I got off the carriage slowly after Catherine. With permission from the Ambassador, Catherine had asked to be able to come back to Anne's mansion for a while before she would return to Cair Paravel and resume her duties as governess, and of course, the Ambassador granted her request.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!"

I heard a squeal from somewhere and somebody threw their arms around me. The person was shorter than me – with dark hair. Gael.

"Gael!" I laughed in delight. I hugged her hard.

"You're back!" she squealed, "Oh, Lucy! I thought you would never come back!"

I kissed her forehead gently, "Gael, you know that I'll never leave without coming back"

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at Catherine. "Father and Anne are coming" she said in a reserved voice. "Keep calm, Lucy"

I released Gael and I realized that now, she looked so much more like Mother than ever before, but I realized her eyes – her eyes were those like Caspian Martin's. I bit my lip, wondering if she knows.

"Sister" a smooth voice greeted me and my head snapped up. Anne walked down the main path, balancing a small child in her arms – her daughter, my niece. "You have the nerve to come back, I see"

I flinched at the coldness in her voice. Anne's eyes pierced as she stared me up and down.

"Anne, hasn't the matter already been settled?" Catherine replied, glaring at our oldest sister defiantly.

I realized that the relationship between them had grown brittle and thin. Catherine detested Anne, and Anne suspected Catherine of helping me escape. The bond that used to be strong was gone now.

"She is still a traitor" Anne said. "I do not have a sister who is a traitor"

"Oh, Anne!" Catherine sighed, looking exasperated, "Build a bridge – and get over it!"

"Lucy is no longer my sister" Anne continued, glaring at Catherine and me. Her glare almost withered me – it was intense, hard and frightening.

"Yet it is not in your place to disown her, daughter" a deep male voice said. I turned around and saw Father striding towards us, "I have decided not to let matters with the Martins come between my own daughter and the Count of the Western March"

I smiled hesitantly at Father. "You are not angry?"

Father smiled at me, "Aren't you supposed to be the one who is angry, Lucy?"

I shook my head, "No, Father. I understand that you felt hurt about what Mother did" I hesitated slightly, "I felt hurt too…having her betray us like that"

Father nodded, "Well, Lucy, can you ever forgive me for acting so rash?"

I nodded, "Of course" I hesitated again before I flung myself onto Father – hugging him with all my might.

When I pulled away, he smiled, his eyes showing his gratefulness, "Now I believe that you have a certain boy to meet…."

I laughed out loud and hugged Father once more, then Gael, and Catherine – even Anne and rushed off to the stables.

"Why!" Mr. Beaver gasped when he saw me enter, "Miss Lucy! Is that really you?"

I nodded and grinned, "Yes, Mr. Beaver! I need a horse quick!"

Mr. Beaver helped me with one of the horses, Marygold, and I quickly rode her to the gates. When I passed by the porch, Father, Jill, Aravis, Gael and Catherine were talking, and then I saw Alana enter and Jill gasped. But I didn't see any more after that, since I was already riding off to Martin Manor.

Excitement rushed through me as I approached Martin Manor. I jumped off Marygold, hardly bothering to tie her up and rushed to the door. I tried to compose myself as I finished knocking and waited for the doors to open.

A faun opened the doors and looked at me inquiringly.

"Is the Count home?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, my lady. He is upstairs in his room – if you'd like to come in?"

"Yes!" I replied, a little too eagerly. I coughed slightly, "Yes, thank you"

The faun nodded and led me inside. He soon disappeared up the stairs, leaving me alone in the sitting room.

"Lucy Pevensie?"

I whirled around and saw Caspian Martin standing in the doorway to the dining room.

"You're back" he smiled, "Good. Edmund could act like a human being again"

I laughed, "Well, I am glad to be back"

He nodded, "Now, you can cause as much public displays of affection" he grinned, "I'll just be outside trying to do the gardening. My mother and sister are out and my nieces are with Lilliandil and my son at the orchard so you'll have no interruption" he smirked and left.

I blushed slightly and nodded back, turning my gaze to the painting. I didn't turn around until I heard footsteps go down the staircase.

"Look, if you don't mind, I'm not up to seeing – "

I turned around and smiled at Edmund. His face, which at first looked irritated, turned to shock, and then turned to joy.

"Edmund" I whispered.

"Lucy"

He rushed up to me and pulled me into a hug, I felt my eyes fill with tears as I clung to him. I felt Edmund pressing kisses onto my hair.

I pulled away but kept my hands around his neck. Edmund's hands were placed firmly on my waist – our foreheads touching.

"You're back" Edmund whispered softly, one hand leaving my waist and going up to stroke my cheek. "Oh Aslan, Lucy" he murmured before crashing his lips onto mine. I pulled him closer, my hands burying themselves on Edmund's hair, tugging none too gently. I groaned slightly as I felt him bite my lower lip and his tongue slither into my mouth.

Moments later, we both pulled away gasping. The emotions running through me – well, I could barely understand them myself. I was laughing – feeling so happy, that Edmund was finally with me again – and then I felt warm liquid run through my cheeks, and I realized I was crying.

Edmund gently wiped the tears away with his thumb, "Why are you crying, Lulu?" he whispered softly.

I laughed, "I'm just – just – I'm just so glad that I'm back. That I'm with you again" I pulled him into another kiss – although a brief one. Once I pulled away, I continued, "And I so dreamed and hoped that I would be back in your arms quickly – And it was so long, so long" I gave a sob, overwhelmed with all the emotions. "I love you Edmund, I love you so much"

"I love you too Lucy, more than you can imagine" Edmund replied, pressing another kiss onto my lips gently. "I missed you, Lulu, I missed you so much. I love you"

I giggled, kissing his lips once more, "Your uncle said you didn't act like a human being at all – more like a vegetable"

Edmund grinned sheepishly, "Well, more or less like that"

"I'm sorry you had to act like a vegetable" I smiled teasingly, running my hand across his hair.

He scowled slightly and I laughed again, pressing another kiss on his lips, my lips lingering on the corner of his mouth. "Well, I'm here now, no need to act like a carrot" I giggled.

Edmund laughed with me this time, bringing me down with him on the settee, so I was sitting on his lap. I leaned in and he met me half-way, my hands going around Edmund's neck. He sucked on my lower lip gently, inducing another groan from me.

Somehow, my still conscious and logical thoughts wondered what on Narnia would happen if we get caught – I gasped softly as I felt his tongue trail down to my neck, his mouth sucking on the skin gently. I stifled a moan as his lips ran up and down my neck.

"Edmund" I whimpered softly. "My lips aren't on my neck"

I heard Edmund chuckle and he then brought his lips back onto mine. "I. Love. You. Lucy. Pevensie" he murmured between kisses.

"I love you, Edmund" I murmured back. I pulled away from him and slid off his lap, settling myself next to him on the settee. Edmund placed his arm around my shoulder, and I buried my face onto his neck, breathing in deeply.

To be completely honest, this is probably the best day of my life.

**Okaaay. :D So hai! So this is the *sobs* third to the last chapter. Anyway, I'll post maybe….tomorrow? I think, yeah probably. I can barely keep my eyes open now *_* I'm just keeping my eyes open to watch The Tudors.**


	29. Anti-Climatic Appearances - Edmund

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Anti Climatic Appearances – Edmund**

Lucy sighed as she leant on my shoulder and I smiled down at her, lacing our fingers together. Somehow, after Uncle Caspian managed to hurt himself with a trowel (I have no idea how that happened) and finally stopped trying to do the gardening and decided to try and cook (I question his sanity and recklessness…again), Lucy and I got ourselves to the meadow, since Uncle Caspian started to sing some song about a faun that fell in love with a beaver or something along those lines and was starting to get…bothersome.

"Ed?" Lucy murmured quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Nothing" Lucy replied, straightening up slightly and turning to face me, "I just can't really believe I'm sitting next to you right now and not worrying about Father…"

"Well, you should believe it, Lulu" I grinned, leaning in closer and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Lucy responded quickly, bringing her hand up to the back of my head, pushing me closer.

"I love you" I murmured against her lips after I pulled away.

Lucy leaned in and pecked my lips softly, "I love you too, Edmund"

I grinned widely and gently pushed her to the ground so that I was hovering above her. "Have you just gotten back?" I asked her as I gently nibbled on her earlobe.

Lucy nodded mutely, biting her lip. "I was wondering – what made Father change his mind?" she asked breathlessly as my hand moved to her waist.

I sat up, snorting slightly; it was quite a weird story – really. Lucy sat up too, looking confused, "What?"

"It's a long story, Lu" I replied, smiling in amusement.

"Tell me" she pouted. "Please?"

I nodded and Lucy grinned, moving to rest her head on my lap. I absent-mindedly ran my hand through her hair, "Well…somehow, he got his senses knocked into him by old Widow Susan"

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "Are you serious?"

I snorted, "Yep. I don't have the full details though. Something about the old crazy widow having one of her sane spells and having an intelligent conversation with your father"

Lucy giggled slightly, "Well, I'm just glad"

We sat in considerable silence for a few minutes, my hand still running over Lucy's hair.

"So" Lucy finally broke the silence, "Catherine's been telling me a few news…"

I raised an eyebrow, "What news?"

Lucy shrugged, "About the Prestons throwing themselves at you and about Anne Featherstone" she trailed off.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, yes, well don't worry about those, Lulu"

"And Catherine said…" she hesitated. "She said that you'd agree to a deal with the Featherstones if I didn't come back" she bit her lip, "Were you really that keen to move on?"

"No!" I replied swiftly, to be honest, I had only said that to Lord Featherstone and his daughter to stop badgering me, "Lucy – I love you, and only you"

Lucy sighed quietly, "Then why did you agree?"

"To keep them quiet and off my land" I replied, smiling slightly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Oh, Edmund"

"What?" I grinned and leaned down to kiss her, savoring the feeling of her lips against mine.

An hour later, Lucy still hadn't gone back to Ryans Manor, and frankly, I didn't mind at all. Uncle Caspian was either asleep or in the library, and Lilliandil had taken my cousins and nephew to naptime, so Martin Manor was quiet. Lucy and I were in the sitting room, she chatting on about her time in Archenland.

The thought of Eustace falling in love was…weird. I pity the girl, truly.

"Lady Featherstone, my lord" Argus announced, making me jump. Lucy stopped talking and glanced at me.

"What does she want?" I asked weakly.

"To talk, my lord" Argus replied, "Shall I let her in?"

"Nope" I said, casting Lucy a glance.

Argus nodded and left the room, he appeared again a few moments later, "She is quite insistent, my lord. She refuses to leave the grounds"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Tell her that she can come in, but only for a few minutes. I'm busy"

Argus raised an eyebrow at my last sentence but nodded still. I turned to Lucy, "Don't worry, Lulu" I said in a low voice, "I'll just try and make her understand and then make her leave"

Lucy nodded reluctantly, "Alright"

"Edmund!" Anne Featherstone squealed, and me? I wanted to gag.

"Lady Featherstone" I greeted her curtly. "What do you want?"

Anne pouted, "Oh do please call me Anne!" she twirled one of her obnoxiously large blonde girls in her hand in what she thought was a flirtatious way.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever anyway – "

"Who's this?" Anne inquired, her tone sharp. She had noticed Lucy now. Lucy didn't say anything, but she stared at Anne Featherstone coldly.

"Anne" I grinned smugly, "This is Lucy, Lucy Pevensie, the girl I've been talking about"

I watched as Anne's face turned first to confusion, then realization, then it turned white, and finally, turned to anger.

"She is Lucy Pevensie?" Anne's voice was surprisingly cool, "I thought she was a maid"

I raised an eyebrow, "You've got ten seconds to leave, Anne"

"But, Eddie!" Anne whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Anne – deal's off, Lucy's back, now get out of my house or I'll have Argus throw you out"

Anne was about to say something but I glared at her hard and she sniffed and stalked off, slamming the door close behind her.

Well, her appearance was sort-of anticlimactic. Meh, who cares?

I turned to Lucy, "Did someone say something?"

Lucy smiled hesitantly and shrugged, "Guess not"

I grinned at her, "Now, Lulu, elaborate please on Eustace and your friend, what's her name, Jill?"

Lucy nodded and launched on the story about Eustace falling in love with Jill, and then turned the story to Aravis and the Prince Cor.

"What about your evil sister and Prince Corin?" I asked.

Lucy sighed, "I don't think anything's going to happen, really. Catherine publicly humiliated him in Anvard"

I gave a low whistle, "Got guts, hasn't she? She told me that she was merely playing with him, you know, to get up in favor"

Lucy nodded, "Prince Cor said she'll make a great politician"

"One of those model politicians – the one who silences their enemies" I replied darkly. I pulled Lucy closer to me. "You know, Lucy, it's getting a little bit darker now, you should go home"

Lucy pouted, "You want me to leave?"

I laughed, "'Course not, Lulu, but if you stay here any later, your father would have my head"

Lucy giggled, "Alright, fine"

I leaned over and kissed her lips slowly, "Can I take you back?" I asked after I pulled away.

Lucy nodded, "Sure"

It took more or less twenty more minutes for us to get going back to Ryans Manor. I had hollered out to anyone who might be listening in the manor that I was going to take Lucy back to the manor, so I don't think Grandmother would have my hide.

"Finally!" Catherine was standing outside the gates, balancing a small girl who I recognized was Anne Ryans' daughter…what was her name? Jane?

"What are you doing here outside?" Lucy asked her sister as she dismounted.

"Oh, I had just seen one of the customers off" Catherine replied lightly.

"Customers?" Lucy stared at her in confusion.

"I sell things, Lucy" Catherine explained, "Things people are desperate for, especially those nobles"

Catherine probably didn't tell Lucy, but Catherine had some sort of black market going on. She sells poisons, potions that can make sure that a child is a boy and others. Only a few people know about it, and I found out only because I walked in on one of Catherine's selling expeditions.

"What things?" Lucy asked.

"Potions" Catherine replied, bouncing her niece on her hip. "And this little monster somehow left the house; I think Jill or Leopold left the door open"

Did I mention that Catherine had this weird idea of apprenticing her niece?

Lucy nodded and turned to me, "Thanks, Ed, for taking me back"

I smiled, "No problem, Lulu"

There was a brief silence and Catherine started whistling.

"I should leave now" I broke the silence. "Bye, Lu, Catherine"

"Goodbye, Edmund"

As I rode back home, I thought about the dysfunctional Pevensie family – well almost dysfunctional. But I don't think I would mind if I marry one of them…I would certainly not mind marrying Lucy…

**Hi! :D So, I hope you enjoyed this! Pleaaaase review :3 CATHERINE'S ON THE BLACK MARKET OMG XD AND I'M SO SOOORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO POST I COMPLETELY FORGOT SINCE I HAD TO BUY MY SCHOOL BOOKS T.T yeah. School starts in June for me ._.**


	30. A Question and an Answer

**Chapter Thirty: A Question and An Answer – Lucy**

"So, Lucy, do you have any plans for your birthday?" Jill asked as she tossed the laundered sheets at me. Father was currently on business in the Lone Islands, gathering up the bits and pieces of Jill and Alana's family – and yes, Alana really is Jill's younger sister. Their story was quite a depressing one, Jill being sold off when she was little by their step-mother, covering it up as Jill getting lost, and then grabbing some unknown body that would look like Jill's and passing it off as her. That's why Jill's father didn't search for her.

Meanwhile, Aravis' story is still unknown, but Father reckons she's from Calormen, and that he might try and go there in a few months to find something out.

"Lucy!" Jill threw a pillow at me, "Are you listening?"

I jumped slightly, "Yes! Sorry!" I shrugged, "I don't exactly know what to do…"

"I think a small party would suffice" Catherine said from the doorway. She looked slightly irritated but I didn't know why. "Us, the Martins…maybe the Scrubbs…and Grandmother and Uncle Diggory and Aunt Polly"

"What's with the face, Catherine?" Jill asked.

"Somebody" Catherine said, her face twisting in disgust, "Wanted to buy a love potion from me"

"But that's good, right?" Jill asked again, "You'll make money"

"But" Catherine added. "What I certainly don't know is why the buyer knew my full name"

I raised an eyebrow, "Don't your buyers know your name?"

"The buyer was dressed like a beggar and the peasants don't know who I am" Catherine snapped. "And the man was wearing a hood, and the voice was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it"

"What did you do?" Jill asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Led him to the shed where I place the potions and things. Anne knows, and she gets half of the profit I earn" Catherine replied, "The love potions, the most potent ones – I get them from a witch near the North, nice woman, although rather ugly – anyway, the potent ones have to be drunk by the person in question, or at least, that's what the manual says"

"There's a manual for that?" I asked.

"Oh yes. And after we did the buy and sell process, he asked me to join him for a drink" Catherine continued, "That's when I got suspicious"

I instantly thought of somebody, "Catherine…don't you think it's the Prince?"

"Of course, I thought it was him" Catherine stared at me as if I were dumb, "That's why I bought an antidote with me…well, there's no antidote but…"

"But what?" Jill leaned in curiously.

"The only thing that can counter the love potion is a…hate potion" Catherine finished, grinning sheepishly. "And I think it'll wear out in a few years or so" she shrugged, "I don't mind anyway, who cares?"

"Corin cares" Jill said and I nodded in agreement.

"Who cares about him?"

"I don't know, maybe almost everyone who supports monarchies?" I replied sarcastically.

"The Scrubbs aren't" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"They're the Scrubbs. Remember the time when they wouldn't close their windows? And the time when they only ate vegetables?" I reminded her.

"They're more dysfunctional than us" Catherine concluded.

"Anyway" Jill interrupted, "Birthdays?"

"Oh!" I started to grow excited, "I suppose a party would be nice!"

Jill nodded, "We can plan it in quickly enough. Your birthday's not until next week, right?"

"Yep" I answered. "Wait, where's Aravis?"

"She's charmed by Jane" Catherine rolled her eyes, "Well, almost everyone is"

"Like you aren't" Jill snorted.

Three days later, Catherine had goaded me into helping her with shed clean-up. To be completely honest, she might be nineteen but Catherine can bargain like somebody who has already been in the business for years.

I sneezed as I looked inside a jar. "What's inside this?"

"Oh" Catherine went over to me, "That must be the _inmortal_, otherwise known as spider milkweed. Mostly used in colds, but it can make potions stronger. Adds a gold coin to the original price of a potion"

"Wow" I replied, "You can be a medicine woman, Catherine. Why'd you become a governess?"

"I wanted to" Catherine answered.

I opened my mouth to say something but then Alana came into the room. She gestured towards the gate and pointed at Catherine, which I understood as someone looking for her.

"Alright. Thank you, Alana" Catherine replied. She placed the jar of spider milkweed back onto a shelf and dusted her hands off with her skirt. "Come on Luce, maybe you'll get to know a thing or two about my new business" she grinned.

We walked to the gate, where two men sat on horses – and from the looks of them, I could tell that they were nobles. When we got closer, I realized that they weren't just nobles, they were the princes of Archenland.

This would mean trouble.

I glanced at Catherine and I saw that her face had hardened and her lips were pressed into a thin line. Once we reached them, I curtsied, and Catherine followed, although hers' was merely a shallow one.

"Your Highnesses" she greeted them curtly, "Is there something that you need?"

"Is Aravis here?" Prince Cor asked immediately and then blushed.

I nodded, "Yes, Your Highness, shall I have her fetched?"

He nodded, "Thank you"

I turned to Alana, who was nearby and was probably listening and she nodded, going off to the castle.

"Do you need anything else except for seeing Aravis?" Catherine asked coldly. "Or should we just cut to the chase and I'll ask why a certain prince dressed as some stinky peasant came here and wanted to buy a love potion?"

Prince Cor glanced at his younger brother and mouthed 'You're in trouble'.

"Sorry, but the potion didn't work" Catherine glared at Prince Corin, "I'm not dumb. I'm probably clever than you, and really, I think doing that was pathetic" she turned around and stalked off back to the shed, her head held high.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness" I bobbed another curtsy, "My sister is just…just – well that behavior is kind of normal for her" I winced apologetically.

"You're a Pevensie?" Prince Cor asked me.

I nodded, "It's a long story"

"Alana!" I heard Catherine's voice shriek, "Get me some more death berries in the closet!"

"Poisons" I explained when I saw the confusion in Prince Cor's face, "Catherine works on potions, a hobby of her's" I sneaked a glance at Prince Corin, who was still staring at the direction where Catherine disappeared, "If I can speak plainly, Your Highness, towards me, personally, Catherine has a stubborn mind, and she rarely changes it. I am afraid that you cannot let her relent" I curtsied again, "Please excuse me"

That night, Catherine's temper was still boiling, but Aravis looked slightly happier. We talked about the plans for my birthday and Anne said that it was a tradition to have a big birthday when we turn eighteen.

"Lucy – you will be entering the adult world when you turn eighteen – it's a time for celebration, you shall be a debutante" Anne said. "And then the wedding proposals are going to arrive, and it is best to pick the most valuable man in both money matters and personality"

I protested, but Anne wouldn't relent – she loves parties, and Catherine agreed that it was a tradition, and many traditions should be honored.

So here I am, a week later, wearing a crystal blue gown that was laced too tightly and had too many adornments on it for my taste. But I knew that I looked good enough in the mirror – not very good, but satisfactory. My hair was in a half-bun, pins with a crystal butterfly set on each of them holding the bun together. Around my neck, was a rope of pearls with a letter P pendant. Before being announced to the crowd in the grounds (it was held outdoors, with canopies set out on the dining and dancing areas) Father entered my chambers.

"Lucy" he smiled at me, "I have something for you"

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

He handed me a thin square package he was holding, "Here"

I took the package and opened it carefully. I gasped when I had taken the brown paper off and had seen what it was.

A portrait.

A portrait of mother. I felt tears come to my eyes. I placed the portrait on the table and hugged Father tightly. "Thank you, Father" I whispered into his ear, "Thank you so much"

When I pulled away, Father smiled and offered me his arm, "I think it's time for my little Lucy to become a debutante"

I smiled, "Maybe. But I'm not letting go of my childhood so soon"

Father laughed, "Of course not. You'll always be little Lucy to me and your older sisters"

I grinned, "I guess I will be"

"Lucy?"

I broke away from my memories and turned around. Edmund was standing there, smiling. He offered me his hand. "Come on Lulu, let's dance"

I accepted his hand and let him pull me towards the dance floor. They had built some sort of temporary large raised platform as the dancing area, so that nobody would get hurt stepping onto some hole or tripping on a rock.

I sighed happily as Edmund twirled me around. Jill and Alana were no longer servant-class – Father had found out that they're nobles from the Lone Islands, and that their father was dead and he had no heirs. Their stepmother was dead too, so the inheritance – a large sum of money and a few pieces of land – was passed on to them, and Lady Alberta Scrubb seems to be too keen to get Jill as a daughter in law.

"Would you mind if I give you my gift now?" Edmund asked nervously.

I raised my eyebrows, "Now?"

He nodded, "Yes"

"Well…alright" I smiled. I felt the hand holding mine was shaking a little, "What's wrong?" I asked concernedly.

Edmund didn't answer me, he was looking the other way, and I realized he was looking at his uncle, who was talking with Catherine. Edmund caught his uncle's eye and he nodded. Caspian grinned and winked.

"ATTENTION, PEOPLE OF NARNIA!" Caspian shouted… very much loudly.

Everybody turned to look at him. Father raised an eyebrow, but he was smiling.

"Ah yes, sorry to intrude" Caspian cleared his throat, "But my beloved and now grown-up nephew wants to say something…and I know this will bring most of you to tears and dear Aslan, I'm tearing up now" he pretended to wipe away a tear, and the crowd laughed.

"Get on with it, Caspian!" Father said, "So that Edmund can say what he wants to say"

I looked at Edmund and I realized he was tomato red, and the hand clutching mine was clammy.

"Patience, Sir Peter" Caspian replied. There was a brief moment of silence before he nodded, "Now, Edmund, you can tell Lucy want you want to say"

Edmund shot his uncle a glare before he cleared his throat and turned to me.

"Lucy" he began, "Well…I'm not into all of this sentimental stuff – I'm not even that sentimental – really, I think it runs in the family –"

"Get on with it, Edmund!" his grandmother rasped. "I'm not going to wait forever for you to say what you want to say to Lucy"

Is it weird that his grandmother always sounds like she's on her deathbed?

"Right" Edmund said hurriedly. "Well…" he let go of my hand and took something from his pocket – a small velvet covered box.

My mind froze. A box, announcement, Edmund more nervous than I've ever seen him before…was this? I mean – dear Aslan.

"As I've said I'm not really sentimental" Edmund continued, "But" he knelt down on one knee, opening the box, "Lucy Pevensie will you –"

"Yes!" I replied quickly. I pulled him up fast, "Of course!"

Edmund grinned happily and slid the ring – a silver ring with a sapphire stone – onto my ring finger and kissed me softly, and I kissed him back, my hands placing themselves around his neck. I barely could hear the crowd 'awwing' and clapping and cheering. I was only preoccupied with one thought – that I was engaged to Edmund, and my future was with him.

We broke away after what felt like an eternity. He placed his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Lucy" he whispered.

I smiled, "I love you too, Edmund"

**HAI. SO YEAH. THEY'RE ENGAGED. POPROCKSHAWTY DON'T KILL ME THAT I HAVEN'T PULLED THE STRINGS ON CARIN (ship name's awesome XD) BUT THERE'S STILL THE EPILOGUE XD! Don't worry about Aravis :D Her ending will be explained in the epilogue. Please review on what you think about it! I don't bite lol xD**


End file.
